II (Saga Dorada) Secretos
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Un caballero de la orden de Athena se encuentra cara a cara con su pasado dejando descorcentados a todos sus amigos ¿Pero como tomara el hecho de que la persona que el creía desaparecida, siempre estuvo cerca de el?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime, manga, en el Lost canvas, SD Seiya (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) entre otros. Algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

**¡AVISOS IMPORTATES!**

**Debido a falta de personajes femeninos en Saint Seiya, me veo en la necesidad de introducir OC en algunas de mis historias (Como en esta por ejemplo) pero quiero dejar en claro, que el hecho de crear un personaje femenino o masculino, obligatoriamente no tiene que ser una Mary Su o Gary Stu como les llaman. Se perfectamente como son esos y para ser sincera, mis OC jamás son el centro de atracción por sobre todos los personajes del anime. Mi única intención de introducir un nuevo carácter es el de hacer mas amena la historia y darle una trama.**

**Afrodita es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me gusta pensar que su personalidad es pura vanidad y narcisismo como se muestra en SS, pero que al igual que todos tiene su corazoncillo. No soy fan del Yaoi, tampoco tengo nada en contra de él, pero prefiero abstenerme de escribirlo.**

**Sin más espero que disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviws.**

_**De ante mano gracias.**_

* * *

**=SECRETOS=**

_**Prologo**_

_**Grecia, Athenas algunos años atras…**_

Un pequeño corrió lejos de su maestro intentando buscar algún lugar donde esconderse, entro en uno de los parques y dejo que sus piecitos lo llevaran detrás de unos arbustos, escondió su cosmos para que su maestro no lo encontrara tan fácilmente. Una sonrisa adorno su carita, como le gustaba hacer rabiar a su maestro obligándolo a jugar a las escondidas con el cada que iban a la ciudad por las compras.

El niño espero a que su maestro siguiera su búsqueda mas adelante y poder cambiar su lugar de escondite, pero un sollozo lo detuvo. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor y no vieron nada, se encogió de hombros creyendo que había sido su imaginación y se dio vuelta, pero de nuevo otro sollozo más fuerte que el anterior lo detuvo.

-¿Hola?- Un sonido parecido al susto fue lo único que se escucho, el pequeño se adentro mas en los arbusto y en medio de un pequeño claro visualizo a una niña arrodillada y completamente hecha ovillo sobre la tierra, su vestido estaba un poco sucio y su cabello desarreglado -¿Estas bien?- La chica se sobresalto y levanto la mirada asustada.

-Por favor no me hagas daño- Suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos. El niño la observo sorprendido y frunció el ceño.

-Yo no voy a hacerte daño…toma- Saco de sus ropas un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, la niña retrocedió un poco asustada, le dirigió una mirada y un poco temerosa acepto el pedazo de tela.

-Gracias- Murmuro secando sus lágrimas. El niño la observo mejor, era una niña delgada con enormes ojos ambarinos y piel blanca, parecía una muñequita de porcelana frágil y apunto de romperse. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus largos bucles plateados, un color muy raro para el cabello de una persona. Curioso el niño estiro un brazo y acaricio uno de sus bucles enroscándolo en su dedo. Sonrío abiertamente.

-Que bonito cabellos tienes- La chica se retiro soltando su mechón de la mano de él.

-No me hagas daño por favor- El niño parpadeo varias veces borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Ya te dije que no te hare daño- Entonces el pequeño fue consiente de los moretones que la niña tenia en sus bracitos y varios rasguños en su cara. Junto las cejas molesto -¿Quién te hizo eso?- La niña escondió los ojos bajo su flequillo.

-Soy muy torpe, me caí-

-No es verdad, a menos que rodaras por un barranco-

-…- Ante el silencio de la niña, el pequeño se acercó para tocar las marcas en sus brazos, ella se alejó arisca.

-No te are daño, ya te lo he dicho, solo quiero ayudarte a quitar un poco el dolor- El niño se frotó la cara con una mano. Sentía una sensación pesada en el fondo del estómago al verla en ese estado, como si fuera un animalito temeroso del peligro.

-¿Lo prometes?- El niño hizo una cruz en su pecho y la pequeña se acercó. El deslizo ambas manos por sus costados y un calor extraño, gentil, la invadió por completo apagando el dolor.

-¿Te siente mejor?- La pequeña parpadeo incrédula.

-¿Como lo hiciste?- El sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Magia- La vio sonreír.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?- El pareció pensarlo.

-Pues…no se si tu también tengas sangre de mago, aunque no perdemos nada con intentarlo- La pequeña lo miro divertida.

-¿Podemos? ¡Que bien!- Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos saltándole encima, el pequeño se sonrojo y la niña se separo avergonzada –Perdón-

-No, no te preocupes- Se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

-¿De donde eres? No pareces un Atheniense-

-Pues tu tampoco- Señalo el chico levantando algunos bucles del cabello platinado de su nueva amiguita.

-Ah bueno, yo no soy de aquí, me trajeron en un barco a vivir con mi tío- Al decir esto el niño se dio cuenta de que temblaba demasiado, pero no hacia frío "¿No habrá funcionado mi cosmos?" –Soy de Australia- Dijo por fin la pequeña.

-Yo soy de Suecia-

-He oído que es muy bonito- El encogió los hombros.

-Pues si, aunque no conozco mucho, hace unos años me trajeron aquí y mi mamá se quedo sola en casa-

-Yo no tengo mamá, murió cuando yo nací y mi papá me envío aquí con mi tío porque estaba muy triste- El pequeño le toco el hombro suavemente.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería entristecerte- La niña sonrío y tomo su mano entre las suyas.

-No lo has hecho- Eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

-¿Ahora me dirás de donde salieron esos golpes?- Ella abrió la boca pero comenzó a temblar cuando un grito se oyó cerca de ellos.

-¡Helena! ¿Dónde demonios estas niña estúpida?- Un hombre alto y viejo, de cabello gris y opaco, hombros anchos y moreno paso por un lado de los arbustos donde se escondían los niños.

-Oh no…tengo que irme mi tío debe estar furioso- La niña tembló con descontrol saliendo de los arbusto, el pequeño la detuvo.

-Espera, no te vayas- Ella se giro, el roce de su mano la hacia sentir mejor, a pesar de estar asustada le sonrío levemente.

-Mañana vendré de nuevo y nos veremos aquí para continuar nuestra charla y para que me enseñes magia ¿De acuerdo?- El pequeño la miro sorprendido pero también sonrío.

-De acuerdo- Ambos hicieron esa promesa y la pequeña salió de los arbustos en busca de su tío. El niño la observo hasta que se perdió de vista y el mismo fue en busca de su maestro, tendría que inventarse algo para que su maestro le diera permiso de bajar al pueblo mañana por la tarde. Se sacudió las ropas de entrenamiento y recordó los bucles de la niña –Helena…- murmuro para si y con una sonrisa salió en busca de su maestro

….

Los siguientes días los pequeños siguieron viéndose en su lugar escondido, él se escapaba por las tardes y algunos días tenia que soportar los sermones de su maestro, pero todo lo valía con tal de ver a su única amiga aparte de Mascara. Pasaron seis años y con forme fue creciendo, sus compañeros se burlaban de el por su físico y algunos los molestaban con bromas tontas, pero los ignoraba sin tomarlos en cuenta, después de todo tenia a Helena con el. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años y Helena catorce, su amiga de nuevo presento golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo, pero igual que aquella ves no le decía nada sobre el tema y se limitaba a dejarlo que le curara sus heridas.

-Helena…no puedes seguir ocultándome tu secreto, estos golpes no son por unas simples caídas, no soy estúpido y no me gusta que tomes por tal- El joven frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero es verdad lo que te digo Alen- La joven intento parecer convincente.

-No eres sincera con migo Lena, creí que no había secretos entre nosotros- La chica se mordió el pulgar.

–Alen yo…-

-Esta bien Lena, no quiero que te sienta obligada a contármelo si no quieres- Se puso de pie en toda su estatura, forzando a su cuerpo a permanecer recto mientras sus entrañas se tensaban y anudaban. Sentía el cuerpo diferente, más pesado, torpe incluso.

-Espera Alen no te vayas- La chica le abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho bien formado de el –Yo…perdóname Alen, no es que no confíe en ti, es solo que…- Alen la interrumpió acariciando sus cabellos, sus dedos se hundieron en sus bucles plateados, como adoraba sus sedosos bucles.

-Lena, ya te dije que no importa si no quieres decírmelo ahora, yo sé que eres torpe y despistada-

-¡Oye!- La chica le jalo un mechón de cabello sedoso y azulado.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para que te hagas esas marcas que últimamente traes con tigo a nuestras reuniones y sabes que no me gusta verte así, yo sé que alguien te esta haciendo daño y no dudo que sea el patán de tu tío, pero si no quieres hablar de ello no voy a obligarte- La abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, desde hacia días tenia un presentimiento extraño, él estaba apunto de conseguir su armadura y ocupar su puesto como caballero de Athena, pero no quería dejar a su única amiga, la única que no se había burlado de él y que lo quería con todas su fuerzas. Algún día tenia que decirle la verdad, que debía dedicar su vida a proteger a una diosa que ni siquiera conocía. Pero también se había prometido a el mismo proteger a Lena con su propia vida si fuera necesario –Lena siempre estaré con tigo, voy a protegerte aunque de ello dependa mi vida- La chica sollozo en sus brazos. El sintió un nudo en su estomago, hace años que no la oía llorar, le partía el corazón.

-Alen, quiero ser sincera con tigo, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros- La joven apoyo sus manos en el pecho de el para separarse un poco, sus ojos ambarinos atrajeron su atención.

-¿Qué pasa Lena?- Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, no podía…simplemente no podía decírselo, era vergonzoso y humillante, como podría verle a la cara y decírselo al mismo tiempo, lo ama con todas sus fuerzas, era la única persona en quien confiaba y quien le había abierto sus brazos a una amistad sincera y sin malas intenciones. Inconscientemente se paro en puntitas para besar los labios del chico en un beso corto y limpio. Al sentir la calidez del beso abrió los ojos asustada _"¿Qué hice?"_ observo a su amigo quien solo la miraba sorprendido. Ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada. _"Piensa en algo piensa en algo ¿Qué vas a decir después de lo que hiciste tonta?"_ No podría pensar con claridad con él mirándola fijamente y su cerebro cortocircuitado, por muy real, por muy estúpida que hubiera sido la observación, no era ni la mitad de mala bajo las presentes circunstancias -…yo- La interrumpió levantando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Lena- sonrió, una sonrisa lenta, y sensual que chisporroteó, erizó, y apretó las espirales de su cabello ya rizado. Lena abrió los ojos de par en par y sintio que sus mejillas ardían.

-¡Alen! ¡Por Zeus! ¿Qué estas pensando?- El chico encogió los hombros sonriendo de lado.

-Soy hombre ¿Que esperabas? No soy de palo y déjame decirte que yo no sentí eso como un simple beso- La joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas, abrió la boca para protestar, pero la de él la tomó, quitándole el aliento, intercambiándolo por el suyo. Las piernas se le volvieron de goma y el la sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras enredaba la lengua con la de él en una danza larga, lenta por el puro placer erótico. La sensación estalló a través de ella haciendo que la sangre palpitara en su corazón y le tronara en los oídos. Casi se perdió las palabras suaves que rozaron las paredes de su mente y quedaron encajadas allí –Lena…- Susurro el joven contra su mejilla.

-Alen…- Un grito los saco del trance en el que se habían sumido.

-¡HELENA! ¿Dónde diablos estas mocosa? ¡Te azotare si no vienes aquí en este mismo instante!- Helena tembló en los brazos de Alen y el joven sintió una ira crecer en su interior y apunto de estallar. Estaba mas que seguro de que el culpable de los cardenales y rasguños que Helena presentaba últimamente eran causados por ese desgraciado.

-¡Ya basta! Voy a mandar a tu tío al otro mundo- Helena le detuvo sosteniéndole del brazo, algunas lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

-Alen por favor no lo hagas- Él se debatió en su mente, deteniendo sus impulsos para no hacer mas daño a su pequeña Lena…un sentimiento cálido le broto en el pecho "_Mi pequeña Lena_" la abrazo tragándose las ganas de moler a patadas al desgraciado que gritaba como loco al otro lado del parque.

-Lena, ven conmigo, no quiero que vuelvas con el, no quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo no…- Alen le regreso la mirada preocupado y ella no supo que responder.

-Vamos Lena, yo te cuidare, voy a protegerte con mi vida, no dejare que el vuelva a gritarte de esa manera, no dejare que vuelva acercase a ti- La joven sonrío un poco triste.

-De acuerdo Alen, mañana me iré con tigo-

-Vámonos ahora-

-No Alen, si me voy a ahora mi tío se pondrá furioso y si nos encuentra…no quiero ni pensarlo, necesito arreglar bien las cosas, pero mañana nos iremos juntos te lo prometo- Alen la miro un poco inseguro.

-Pero Lena- Ella lo miro suplicante –Esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera, pero te vendré a buscar a la misma hora de siempre, si no vienes te iré a buscar a tu casa ¿Entendido?- La chica asintió con la cabeza y se dieron un beso, Lena arranco un botón de su vestido y se lo entrego.

-Nos vemos mañana- La chica salió corriendo para encontrarse con su tío, quien en cuanto la vio la jalo bruscamente de un brazo y llevándosela con el mientras le gritaba. Alen lucho contra sus impulsos de caerle a patadas al mal nacido y se marcho en cuanto los perdió de vista.

…..

Al día siguiente Alen espero a Lena, pero ella nunca llego, fue a buscarla a la casona de su tío, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente vacía, uno de los sirvientes que iba saliendo del lugar con sus pertenencias le dijo que el señor de la casa se había ido de viaje y no sabían cuando volvería de nuevo. Alen pregunto por Lena pero solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada triste y negativa.

-¿Donde esta ella?-

-Creemos que el amo se la llevo para venderla a un millonario- Alen lo miro horrorizado.

-¿Venderla? ¡Por Zeus no! ¡No voy a permitir eso!- El sirviente le palmeo un hombro.

-Lo siento mucho muchacho, pero debes resignarte, ella jamás volverá, quisiera ayudarte pero el amo nunca dice a donde va y partió ayer por la noche-

-Ella… ¿Ella no dijo nada?-

-Ni siquiera la vimos cuando partió, solo sabemos que el amo se la llevo…de verdad lo siento, ella parecía tenerle mucho cariño a usted- Alen lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Le hablo de mí?-

-Así es, dijo que era lo único que la animaba a seguir con vida, es una pena que esa pobre creatura fuera a parar a manos del amo- El anciano negó con la cabeza y cerro la reja de la casona dejando al muchacho solo. Alen le observo hasta que el anciano doblo la esquina. Miro al suelo completamente destrozado, ¿De que forma podría llamarse a lo que sentía en ese momento? Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de ira y su puño se estrello contra la pared destrozando la mirad de la barda. Sus rodillas se doblaron y mas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Lena….- Sus puños impactaron varias veces contra la dura acera –¡LENAAAAAAA!- El grito hizo eco en la calle vacía. Abrió la mano derecha estirando los dedos, en medio de la palma descansaba el botón que Lena le había obsequiado antes de ser llevada lejos de el –Perdóname, no pude protegerte, no pude cumplir mi promesa- Cerro los dedos protegiendo el botón y se irguió limpiando sus lagrimas.

Después de ese día, cerro su corazón para siempre, siempre frío y hostil contra todo el mundo, enfocado en su trabajo. Consiguió la armadura y se recluyo en la soledad de su templo, alejado del mundo exterior y la tristeza como única compañera.

**Grecia, Athenas época actual…**

Todos los dorados estaban reunidos en la octava casa de escorpión, era el ultimo partido del gran súperbowl, todos estaban pendientes al televisor su equipo estaba a la delantera por 3 puntos. Solo había un caballero que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sin poner atención, los demás gritaban como cavernícolas golpeando la mesa y aplastando los botes de cerveza en sus manos.

-¡No imbécil! ¡No sueltes el balón!- Milo aventó un bote de cerveza que se estrello contra la pantalla.

-¡Milo no hagas eso! ¡Vas a quebrar la pantalla y te recuerdo que yo coopere con la mitad del dinero con que fuiste a comprarla!- Camus ceñudo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al caballero de la octava casa.

-¡Joder! ¡Soltó el balón el muy hijo de…!- Shura profirió varios insultos y Mascara se le unió, se giro para comentar algo con su mejor amigo pero se dio cuenta que este ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención al partido.

-¡He Afro! ¿Pasa algo?- Su compañero miraba un extraño botón en la palma de su mano. Afrodita salió de su trance al escuchar su nombre y se volteo a su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya se acabó?- A Mascara le bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-No… ¿Qué pasa Nemo? Llevas absorto casi todo el día ¿Te preocupa algo?- Afrodita sacudió la mano negativamente y se paro del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-No…estoy cansado, me pase tres días sembrando rosas rojas sin veneno para la fiesta de la Princesa Saori, además ya sabes que no me gusta el futbol americano, iré a descansar un rato, te veo mañana- El caballero se despidió y salió rápidamente antes de que su amigo decidiera someterlo a un interrogatorio. Mascara se quedo completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento del doceavo caballero, era raro que el caballero de piscis no se molestara con los sobrenombres que solía ponerle o que le contestara de forma agresiva tratando de mandarlo al otro mundo con una de sus rosas piraña, mas tarde intentaría sacarle la sopa.

…

Subió las escaleras hasta su casa, ya habían pasado muchos años después de lo sucedido en ese entonces, cuando todavía era un aprendiz. Saco de su bolsillo aquel pequeño botón en forma de rosa. Ella había cambiado su vida y cuando desapareció, nada volvió a ser igual. Se convirtió en un chico despiadado y cruel, incluso se volvió vanidoso y trataba a todos con desdén. Decidió levantar una barrera a su alrededor y enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser cualquier sentimiento de empatía hacia los demás o cualquier sentimiento que lo hiciese ver débil, recluyéndose en su propia soledad y con la compañía de sus rosas venenosas, alejando a todo aquel que intentara acercarse y aniquilando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Después de la guerra sagrada las cosas cambiaron, ahora tenia amigos y Marcara era el mas allegado, el único que soportaba su carácter y su forma de ser. Pero en su corazón había un hueco enorme y lo sentía cada vez que veía aquel diminuto botón. A pesar de eso, seguía recluyéndose en la soledad de su templo, sus rosas venenosas como el único alivio a su constante agonía.

-Lena…- Murmuro alzando su vista a las estrellas, el brillo de las estrellas le recordaba los cabellos platinados de la joven, creía haber enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser todos aquellos sentimientos que lo hacia sentirse débil ante el hecho de ser un caballero elite de la orden Dorada. Pero hacia dos noches que soñó con el día que la vio por primera vez y los sentimientos le perforaron el pecho como una daga fría y helada, trayendo las oscuras memorias de su pasado, una vez más para atormentarlo.

_**Fin del Prologo**_

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola hola!

Casi no hay historias que hablen del doceavo caballero dorado, a no ser que sea Yaoi, (Que reitero no tengo nada en contra de) y pues seria interesante verlo con una chica.

Claro que fue realmente muy difícil poder crear un personaje para el caballero mas vanidoso al servicio de Athena xD…pero sigo haciendo mis esfuerzos.

En general me gusta la idea de que cada caballero tuvo un pasado que lo llevo a ser lo que es ahora ¿Qué opinan?

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**=Encuentros inesperados=**

_**Santuario Ateniense, Doceava casa…**_

-Afrodita-

-Hmmm-

-Nemo-

-Hmmm-

-Florecita-

-Hmmm-

-¡ESTUPIDO!– Le gritó Mascara al oído sacándolo automáticamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO ME GRITÉS ASÍ!- Vociferó el caballero de ojos celestes sobándose el oído aturdido por el grito. Ambos se encontraban en el jardín de rosas de la doceava casa desayunando. Por supuesto que Mascara hubiera preferido desayunar con los demás en el comedor de templo principal y eso se disponía a hacer, pero creyó que seria mas divertido molestar a su amigo por su extraño comportamiento. Últimamente el caballero de la doceava casa estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pues de que forma quieres que te hable hombre? Te he estado hablando más de media hora y parece que no captaste nada de lo que te dije ¿Verdad?- Afrodita hizo una mueca como intentando recordar, Mascara bufo con fastidio –Ya olvídalo tarado ¿Me vas a decir de una ves por todas que diablos te esta pasando? Pareces un simple contenedor de órganos caminando de aquí para allá. Andas con la guardia baja.

-¿A si? No me había percatado- Afrodita tomo un sorbo de su jugo. Mascara elevo una ceja.

-¿Entonces?- El sueco apenas le dirigió la mirada.

-Yo creo que no iré a la fiesta de navidad, me parece un poco absurdo festejar algo así ¿Tu iras?-

-¡Ya basta! Deja de evadir el tema ¿Vas a decirme por las buenas o por las malas?-

-Que metiche eres Mascara, es asunto mío ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?- Mascara abrió la boca pero no salió sonido, se recargo en la silla y refunfuñando se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes razón, no es que me preocupe…pero me mata la curiosidad- Una breve sonrisa salió de la boca del doceavo caballero.

-Tengo que admitirlo, Mascara, eso me debería haber hecho sentir como un gusano, pero no ha sido así. Si quieres saber el motivo de mi comportamiento, es simplemente. El hecho de esta celebración. Odio las celebraciones navideñas y pensar en ello me pone de malas- Mascara frunció el ceño.

-Oh si claro- Dijo irónico –Te conozco mejor que nadie atún con patas y tu pequeña excusa solo servirá para que siga insistiendo-

-¿No te cansas de estarme molestando todo el tiempo?-

-¿Bromeas? Es mi juego favorito, ese es mi pan de cada día. Personas como yo no encuentras donde quiera- Mascara sonrío mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Personas como tu son las que trato de evitar-

-¡Ea chavales!- Los dos caballeros se giraron para ver como Shura seguido de Aioros y Milo, entraban a su "pequeño" jardín de rosas.

-¿Qué hay mariscos? ¿Jugando a fiesta del te?- Pregunto Milo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Así es nena, llegas justo a tiempo, solo nos hacia falta una mujer- Respondió Mascara de igual manera y al escorpión se le borro la sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos ¿Van a venir a mi casa esta noche?- Aioros cambio de tema antes de se empezaran a repartir golpes. Mascara hizo una mueca y Afrodita ni siquiera se molesto en contestar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay?- Pregunto el canceriano.

-¡Tío es domingo!- Exclamo Shura como si fuera una palabra clave.

-¿Y?-

-Como que ¿Y? Domingo= Pizza=Amigos=Cerveza=Futbol en la tele- Enumero Shura y Afrodita torció la boca.

-¿No se cansan de hacer lo mismo todos los domingos?-

-¿Es enserio? Esto es como la luna llena o la marea alta. No se puede evitar- Respondió un Aioros completamente emocionado.

-¿Bueno irán o no?- Milo se cruzo de brazos fastidiado.

-Tenemos otros planes- Mascara negó con la mano.

-¿Por fin aceptaron que son pareja y van a tener una cita?- Afrodita ignoro el comentario y Mascara lo observo aburrido.

-Como no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando, he deducido que tu imaginación es totalmente incoherente-

-¿Me estas diciendo estúpido?- Milo levanto el puño amenazador.

-¿La verdad duele?- El escorpión tomo a su compañero de armas por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú no reconocerías la verdad aunque te diera una patada en el culo- Mascara sonrío de lado.

-Inténtalo y ya veras como te meto el Yomotsu por...- La pelea fue interrumpida por Afrodita.

-¡Si piensan agarrarse a patadas, salgan de mi templo ahora mismo!-

-Vamos a calmarnos un poco quieren. Afrodita no los incites-

-¿A quien le importa? ¡Solo salgan de mi templo!- Mascara aventó a Milo.

-Ya oíste alacrán, lárgate antes de que decida pensármelo- Milo levando un dedo acusador con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero ya nos veremos en el coliseo. Te voy a dejar irreconocible- El escorpión salió furioso de la doceava casa, seguido de Aioros.

-Vale tíos, nos vemos después-

-¡He Shura! ¡Guárdame una cerveza tal vez me pase un rato por ahí!-

-¡Vale!- Shura levanto la mano y salió del templo igual que sus compañeros. Afrodita se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la entrada del Jardín.

-¿A donde vas rosa con patas? Todavía no terminamos-

-Tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar pesticida, los rosales enanos tienen plaga-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Pues si no tienes nada mejor que hacer- Mascara siguió a su compañero a la entrada del templo.

-Lo dices como si fuera un ocioso-

-Ambos sabemos que lo eres, no te molestes en negarlo- Mascara sonrío socarrón.

-Vuelves a ser el Afro de siempre- El caballero de la doceava casa frunció el ceño ofendido.

-En ningún momento he dejado de serlo-

-Oh, creo que accidentalmente podríamos poner cámaras en tu templo para comprobarlo o accidentalmente podría poner una grabadora en mi bolsillo cuando te estoy hablando y tu no me estas escuchando o…-

-¿Qué tal si ahora accidentalmente dejas de decir tonterías y te callas en el transcurso del camino?- Mascara guardo silencio unos minutos.

-¿Entonces que te parece la idea de las cámaras?- Afrodita rodó los ojos con fastidio y camino mas rápido adelantándose a su amigo -¡Es enserio deberías considerarlo!- Exclamo mascara con una gran sonrisa en su cara y corrió detrás de su amigo para seguirlo molestando.

_**Casa de capricornio…**_

-¡Shura mira tienes que ver esto!- Aioros entro al décimo templo con un periódico en las manos.

-¡Aguántame tío que estoy en el baño!- La voz de Shura provenía de la puerta a la derecha, la cual por cierto estaba emparejada pero no cerrada. Aioros estaba tan emocionado que abrió la puerta de un tirón y volvió a cerrarla de golpe con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Perdón!- Al instante se oyó el agua del retrete y un Shura muy molesto salió del baño abrochándose el cinturón.

-¡Cabrón impaciente hijo de…! ¿Pero que coño estas sordo o que?-

-Bueno es que estaba la puerta semi abierta ¿Por qué carajo no le pones el seguro pues?…- Defendió el hombre de cabellos castaños ceñudo.

-Te dije "Aguántame estoy en el baño" ¿A que te suena eso tío?-

-Pues…-

-¡Exacto! ¡A que te esperes porque estoy cagando cabrón!- Aioros observo a su amigo con una gota en la cabeza –Dale pues ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu impaciencia?- El caballero de sagitario le mostró el periódico con un titular sobre una corrida de toros en el coliseo. A Shura se le olvido su enfado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su rostro –Anda, mira nomás, hasta que por fin un espectáculo digno de ver-

-Bueno de hecho yo te lo mostraba porque dice que uno de los toreros que iban a competir sufrió una cornadura en el entrenamiento y pues necesitan un remplazo con urgencia- Shura torció la boca no muy convencido y se rasco la cabeza.

-Ah, no se tío ya estoy un poco oxidado-

-Ándale Shura no pierdes nada, eres un santo dorado, si pudiste contra espectros de hades y otros enemigos, puedes contra un toro-

-Pues déjame pensarlo. Por lo pronto mejor ocupemos de la reunión para esta noche-

_**Mercado de Atenas…**_

Mascara y Afrodita ya estaban de camino al santuario con las bolsas de pesticida en mano. Pero Mascara se detuvo en seco golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Rayos! Olvide el cloroformo- El pisciano lo miro escandalizado.

-¿Para que quieres cloroformo?-

-Para mi taller de disecado ¿Cómo crees que se mantiene intacta mi colección de rostros?- Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco.

-No me interesa saber-

-Bueno espérame que no me tardo- Mascara dejo las bolsas de pesticida en una banca y Afrodita lo observo entrar en la farmacia, hasta perderlo de vista. Miro la hora en su reloj de mano y se paso una mano por el cabello pesadamente.

-Y yo que no quería tardarme con esto-

-¡Lucios! ¡Alto, cuidado!- Un perro se lanzo a la carrera detrás del caballero y se lanzo encima del hombre tirándolo al piso.

¡PUFF!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Esta usted bien?- Afrodita empujo al enorme y peludo perro.

-¡Quítate de encima enorme saco de pulgas!- Se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas – ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! ¿Para que demonios quieres un perro si no puedes controlarlo niña tonta?- Termino de sacudir sus ropas y le dirigió una mirada severamente acusadora. La chica se sobresalto y bajo la mirada.

-Ay no…- Murmuro la chica completamente nerviosa. Afrodita la miro de reojo. "_Esos cabellos…_" Estiro una mano para tocar uno de sus mechones pero la chica retrocedió -No tenia porque ser tan grosero señor, siento mucho lo ocurrido…- El caballero la interrumpió.

-¿Helena?- Pregunto elevando una ceja.

-…- Afrodita entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Hola que tal, la verdad no nos conocemos pero mi nombre es…-

-Ya se cual es tu nombre- Le interrumpió el dorado -Deja de intentar hacerte la graciosa y contéstame- El caballero cruzo los brazos molesto y muy serio. La chica arrugo las cejas.

-No creo que eso sea importante ahora ¿O si Alen?-

-¿Alen?- Afrodita y Helena se voltearon para ver a Mascara llegar con un bolsa de la farmacia. El canceriano soltó una carcajada – ¿Oíste eso Afrodita? ¡Te confundió con un hombre a la primera! ¡Debe estar completamente ciega!- Afrodita lo observo severo y sin ninguna señal de gracia.

-Mascara. Este no es el momento adecuado para tus bromas ¿Podrías dejarme un minuto a solas con la señorita? En seguida te alcanzo- Mascara observo a la mujer, una chica extraña y paliducha, parecía famélica.

-¿Qué? ¿Es tan importante que no puedes hablarlo con migo presente?-

-Mascara- Afrodita lanzo una orden con sus ojos y el canceriano bufo haciendo un desdén.

-Como quieras- Se alejó murmurando maldiciones. Afrodita regreso su atención a la chica, quien a su vez le sostuvo la mirada. La observo de pies a cabeza. Estaba seguro de que ella era Helena. Pero lucia muy diferente. Estaba muy delgada, incluso Alecto que carecía de un cuerpo voluptuoso tenia mas curvas que la mujer frente a él. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo y con unas ojeras horribles, sus cabellos platinados ahora parecían grises. "_¡Por Zeus! Hasta Marín se vería mas hermosa al lado de ella_"

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar el caballero.

-¿Y bien que?-

-No me respondas una pregunta con otra ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Aquí vivo- Respondió la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio y el caballero la observo molesto.

-Bien sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Hace cuanto que regresaste?- Helena se encogió de hombros esquivando sus ojos severos.

-Hace unos años-

-Supongo que ahora me dirás que las despedidas no son lo tuyo- Comento con sarcasmo Afrodita. La chica lo miro con reproche.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- El dorado no subía su tono de voz.

-¡Yo no tenia planeado irme!-

-No necesitas gritarme... ¿Entonces porque te fuiste?-

-¿Es que acaso no me estas escuchando?-

-Te escucho y no me dices nada- Helena intento defenderse pero no tenía argumentos.

-No lo entenderías-

-¿Lo dices por mí o por ti?- Pregunto el caballero con la intención de herirla.

-Lamento interrumpir su animada conversación pero tenemos que regresar, Saga acaba de llamarme y dice que Saori solicita tu presencia- Intervino Mascara serio. Afrodita se giro a la chica señalándola molesto.

-Esta conversación queda pendiente Helena- La chica bufo y saco un papel de su bolsa. Con un bolígrafo escribió una dirección y se lo extendió al caballero.

-Si quieres hablar te espero aquí esta noche- Afrodita le arrebato el papel y se fue seguido de un muy curioso Mascara. Helena lo vio alejarse y de igual forma siguió su camino.

**Santuario de Athena…**

-¿Qué te pasa Nemo? ¿Quién es la calavera con la que te topaste? Te juro que si no fuera por sus ropas y su extraño cabello, pensaría que era una de las moiras-

-Eso no te importa Mascara ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan metiche?- Los dos venían subiendo los escalones de Aries a grandes zancadas.

-¡Oye no te desquites con migo por tus problemas amorosos!- Afrodita se paro de golpe haciendo que Mascara chocaran contra el. El caballero de cabellos celestes se dio la vuelta con la cara contrariada.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema amoroso. Esas son cosas para débiles. Así que deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que use tu sangre para tintar mis rosas blancas- Mascara arrugo el ceño y una roca del tamaño de una pelota de tenis salió dispara de una columna. Mascara la intercepto con la mano haciéndola polvo y en un parpadeo estuvo detrás de la columna.

-Ahora si te agarre mocoso- Con una sonrisa macabra tomo al pelirrojo del tobillo antes de que decidiera escapar y lo elevo en los aires.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maestro Mu!- El pequeño pataleo en el aire y Mascara rio.

-Vamos a ver que tan valiente eres cuando te ponga de cabeza en el Yomotsu- Kiki negó asustado y Afrodita sonrío aburrido. Abrió el papel en sus manos, era un extraño recibo. Unas palabras llamaron su atención, leyó con mueca en la cara.

-Isoniazida, rifampina, pirazinamida, etambutol… ¿Esta mujer se esta drogando o que diablos?-

-Mascara- Hablo una voz calmada y gentil, los tres se voltearon para ver en la entrada del templo a un pasivo Mu – ¿Podrías por favor bajar a mi aprendiz?- Mascara hizo una mueca de descontento.

-Bah, nunca dejan que uno se divierta- El canceriano abrió la mano dejando caer al chico.

-¡Aah!- Antes de estrellarse contra el duro suelo, Kiki desapareció en el aire y reapareció detrás de su maestro Mu – ¡Maestro Mu!- El hombre de cabellos lilas lo vio de reojo.

-Ya hablaremos mas tarde tú y yo Kiki- El joven hizo un puchero como protesta y corrió a su habitación –Buenas muchachos ¿Van a pasar?-

-No, vamos a volar para llegar a nuestros templos- Respondió Mascara con ironía entrando al templo. Afrodita le siguió deteniéndose con Mu.

-Mu ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- El lemuriano elevo una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- Mascara bufo fastidiado y grito dentro del templo.

-¡No, otro Mu que también vive en la casa de Aries. Por supuesto que tu cejotas¡- Mu decidió ignorar el comentario burlesco dirigido a su falta de bello facial.

-Si esta en mis manos te ayudare en lo que pueda- Afrodita le entrego el papel que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Sabes para que sirven estas pastillas?- El lemuriano tomo el papel leyendo las palabras.

-Mmm- Se quedo pensativo unos segundos -La verdad no se. Pero puedo investigarte si quieres- Afrodita asintió.

-Avísame cuando lo sepas- Dijo y camino hacia el templo para alcanzar a Mascara.

-¡Nos vemos en la noche cejotas!- Exclamo el canceriano antes de salir y Mu sonrío sin inmutarse, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la forma de ser de todos sus compañeros.

El lemuriano se giro sobre sus talones guardando el papel en su bolsillo –Kiki-

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primera capitulo ^^ y muchas gracias por sus reviws

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**=Charlas inconclusas=**

**Templo de Cáncer…**

Afrodita y Macara recién entraban a la sala privada del cuarto templo. Mascara dejo las bolsas con en una mesa y Afrodita separo las que eran suyas.

-Gracias a Zeus que quitaste todos esos rostros del piso. Créeme que era muy molesto tener que pasar por tu templo y esquivar todas esas caras. Que asco- El santo de piscis hizo una mueca de repulsión y Mascara sonrió burlesco.

-Que nenas son todos ustedes. No soportan nada- El caballero tomo las bolsas con los frascos de cloroformo –Voy a dejar esto en el taller de disección. ¿Vienes o te quedas?- Afrodita lo observo sin expresión.

-Creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia Mascara. Aquí te espero- El canceriano se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del sótano.

-Como quieras- Mascara bajo las escaleras dejando solo al caballero en la sala privada de cáncer. Afrodita suspiro aburrido y saco uno de los botes con pesticida.

-Espero que esto funcione. Las plagas son como los virus, ya parece que son inmunes a todo- Con pesadez se dejo caer en uno de los sillones cruzando una pierna. Recorrió el lugar con una mirada y dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo. Parpadeo varias veces y elevo una ceja. "¿Es mi imaginación o vi…?" Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos volaron hasta un portarretrato en una mesita de la esquina. Se movió hasta el otro lado del sofá y acerco su rostro para abrir los ojos de par en par. Tomo el cuadrito en sus manos con una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Pero de donde salió esto? ¿Así que son cierto los rumores?-

-¡He Afro! ¿No quieres darle un vistazo a mi taller? Estoy en un nuevo proye…- Mascara observo a su amigo y después el cuadrito en sus manos que el pisciano observaba boquiabierto. Con rapidez caminó hasta el y le arrebato el objeto de sus manos –Deja eso donde estaba- Coloco el portarretrato de nuevo en la mesita.

-Mascara ¿Porque tienes un marco con una foto así? Jamás hubiera pensado que tu…- El canceriano le interrumpió.

-No te estés imaginando cosas que no son pescado- Mascara tomo asiento en un sofá frente a su amigo. Afrodita lo observo unos momentos.

-¿Estas saliendo con Shaina?- Mascara hizo una mueca de hastió.

-Claro que no idiota- El pisciano volvió sus ojos al cuadro sobre la mesita. Detrás del vidrio se podía apreciar claramente a un Mascara con una sonrisota en la cara, haciendo una seña obscena con el dedo y rodeaba por el cuello con el otro brazo a una Shaina con su mascara de amazona y haciendo la misma seña obscena.

-¿Por qué tienes una foto así?-

-Porque si- Afrodita elevo ambas cejas.

-Esa no es una respuesta Mascara. ¿No confías en mí? Creí que éramos amigos- Mascara se quedo pensativo unos segundos y sonrió sardónico.

-¿Ahora quien es el metiche? ¿No eres tu el que se guarda secretos con migo?- Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-Es diferente- Mascara también frunció el ceño.

-No lo creo- Afrodita suspiro profundamente y suavizo la expresión de su cara.

-Bien tu ganas- Mascara sonrió victorioso –Yo te cuento si tu me cuentas-

-Las damas primero- El pisciano frunció la boca.

-Dado el caso que tu tienes mas las de perder, empiezas tu ¿Estas saliendo con Shaina?- Mascara se lo pensó un rato.

-No-

-Entonces ¿Porque tienes una foto de ella? Ni siquiera tienes fotos mías y yo soy tu mejor amigo. Desde cuando haces actos tan… ¿Cómo se le puede decir?-

-Es mi hermana- Afrodita se atraganto olvidándose por completo de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?-

-No voy a repetir las cosas Afro así que pon atención- Contesto con fastidio.

-¿Desde cuando? Debes estar bromeando jajaja, casi me la creo- Mascara junto las cejas molesto.

-No estoy bromeando- Afrodita se quedo pensativo unos segundos y con la quijada desencajada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- El canceriano se masajeo las sienes.

-Ya hace unos meses que nos enteramos de eso. Pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto-

-Hm. Con razón últimamente estaban muy unidos. Oí algo de que andabas con ella, pero creí que solo eran rumores. Ya sabes aquí los chismes a medias se esparcen como agua- Afrodita se soplo el flequillo –Jamás se me paso por la cabeza semejante teoría ¿Cómo es que lo supieron?- Mascara encogió los hombros.

-Por alguna extraña razón nos encontramos en un bar del pueblo y charlamos. No creí que ella fuera a ese tipo de lugares- Comento con la mano en la barbilla -No cabe duda que no conoces a una persona hasta que la tratas. Realmente no es como todos dicen y me alegro de eso- Dijo con tono aliviado. Afrodita elevo una ceja por como se expresaba el canceriano de la amazona –Las conclusiones llegaron solas-

-Valla Mascara, no creí que realmente tuvieras un sentimiento fraternal por alguien a quien no hacías en el mundo- El canceriano se movió incomodo en su asiento.

-Yo creí que nunca volvería a verla… -

-¿Volver a verla? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Trataste de seducirla picaron?- Afrodita burlesco, rio por lo bajo y Mascara lo golpeo aventándole un cojín.

-Ya ponte serio pescado o no te contare nada- Afrodita se calmo y Mascara siguió con su relato –Cuando yo tenia Cinco años mi madre se embarazo de otro hombre y mi padre eran tan pusilánime que aun así la acepto. Mi madre estuvo a punto de abortar en varias ocasiones, no quería tener al bebe. Pero aun así nació Shaina. Para entonces nuestra madre se había vuelto una drogadicta y Shaina era objeto constante de su desprecio- Afrodita sintió que el estomago se le revolvía.

-¿La golpeaba? Pero si tan solo era una bebe…-

-Estaba embrutecida por la estúpida droga- Escupió Mascara con desdén. Se hizo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por el canceriano –Nuestro padre siempre estaba fuera trabajando para poder darnos un techo donde vivir y comida, pero eso nunca era suficiente para ese mujer- Soltó con autentico resentimiento.

-¿Y Shaina?-

-Yo jure protegerla después de ver como mi madre estuvo a punto de tirarla a un botadero. Ella estaba resentida con el padre de Shaina por haberla abandonado-

-¿El padre de Shaina?-

-Si, un hombre rico y con familia, que solo deseaba placer en otros brazos. Pero cuando nuestra madre se embarazo jamás volvió a verlo. Esa estúpida mujer siempre culpaba a Shaina, pero yo la protegí de ella una y otra vez sin que mi padre lo supiera. Hasta el día en que esa zorra nos abandonó-

-¿Y que paso con ustedes?- Mascara suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Cuide de ella mientras nuestro padre trabaja, era una niña muy lista y muy obstinada- Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar como Shaina lo hacia perder la paciencia cada vez que intentaba darle de comer, o cambiarla o enseñarle a escribir. Afrodita se sorprendió al descubrir ese lado de su amigo.

-¿Y como es que no la reconociste? ¿Qué paso después?- Mascara volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Nuestro padre enfermo gravemente cuando Shaina cumplió cuatro años y yo tenia que hacer algo para seguir cuidando de ella. Así que salí a buscar trabajo y me encontré con mi maestro. Me prometió que ayudaría a Shaina si yo me convertía en un caballero dorado, pero muy hijo de puta me dijo que mi padre había muerto y que no sabían nada de Shaina. Me convertí en dorado y enterré todo mi pasado para no volver a sentir dolor-

-¿Y no la pudiste reconocer por el nombre?- Mascara hizo una mueca.

-Ella no se llamaba así en ese entonces-

-¿No? ¿Entonces?- El pasado de Mascara era como un tesoro desenterrado para el caballero de piscis.

-Nosotros la llamábamos Piccola… y yo me acostumbre a ese nombre-

-Ese no es un nombre mascara- El susodicho encogió los hombros.

-Pues era el único que conocíamos. No había sido registrada y para mí siempre había sido una pequeña. Cuando ese día en el bar vi sin querer si rostro supe que era ella, reconocería esos enormes ojos en cualquier parte del mundo- Afrodita sonrió de lado. Mascara nunca hablaba de su pasado, era difícil saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cada ves que alguien le preguntara sobre el asunto. Simplemente se largaba sin decir nada.

-¿Y que paso con Shaina después de que te fuiste? ¿No te dijo que fue de ella?-

-Si quieres saber pregúntale a ella. No me corresponde a mí hablar sobre el pasado de otras personas-

-Jajaja pero si eres un chismoso de primera-

-Pero no ando regando información que no me concierne y mucho menos pregunto algo que no me interesa o que no tiene nada que ver con migo-

-Entonces supongo que no querrás escuchar mi historia- Mascara sonrió da lado sardónico.

-¡JA! ¡Buen intento sardina! Será mejor que empieces a soltar la lengua por las buenas o tendré que aflojártela por las malas- Mascara se tronó los nudillos. Afrodita abrió la boca pero la voz de Saga hizo eco en la habitación.

_-¿Se puede saber que te demora tanto Afrodita? ¡Athena y yo llevamos dos horas esperándote en el doceavo templo!_- A los dos caballeros les resbalo una gota por la cabeza. Lo habían olvidado.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Mascara después seguiremos nuestra charla-

-Salvado por la campana pedazo de salmón- Afrodita recogió sus bolsas y salio del templo a toda prisa. Mascara dio gracias a Zeus no tener que lidiar con el asunto de la dichosa fiesta. El solo tenia que hacer acto de presencia y ya. Observo el retrato en la mesita sonriendo de lado "_No cabe duda que nunca conoces a alguien hasta que lo tratas_" –Bah…- se dio vuelta para seguir con su trabajo en el taller.

**Templo de Aries…**

-Sheena…es la tercera ves en esta semana…- Mu inspecciono la mascara quebrada en dos que sostenía en sus manos. La amazona frente a el miró a otro lado molesta.

-Feh. Yo no tengo la culpa de que no la estés reparando debidamente. Recuerda que los entrenamientos se han vuelto mas pesados que antes. Tu trabajo con la reparación de las mascaras para las amazonas no esta siendo muy bueno- A Mu le bajo una gota por la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no he podido ir a abastecer mis reservas de polvo estelar, tengo que hacer el trabajo con lo que tengo a la mano. Y tu sangre no es suficientemente buena para hacer que la mascara sea inmune a sus duros entrenamientos- Una vena pulso en la frente de la amazona.

-Pues no caería mal que la princesa Athena nos haga una donación de sangre para perfeccionar las mascaras. Corremos el riesgo de que los hombres vean nuestro rostro en combate- Reprocho la Shaina con un puchero. Mu suspiro calmadamente y guio a la chica al interior de su taller.

-No creo que sea tan malo. Después de toda la mujer es bella por naturaleza, no pueden evitar que un hombre sienta curiosidad de saber que hay bajo el metal-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres hombre. El hecho de que tengas el privilegio de ver el rostro de las amazonas es porque tu fabricas y reparas las mascaras. De lo contrario ya estarías muerto-

-Ho…- Mu sonrío carismático –Tendría un montón de chicas enamoradas tras de mi- Shaina frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos escondiendo un ligero rubor.

-No te sientas tan afortunado- El carnero siguió con su labor. Era divertido para el escuchar la forma en que las amazonas defendían su honor.

-¿Y como vas con los ganchillos?- Shaina se escandalizo.

-¿Quién Te Dijo Eso?- El caballero encogió los hombros.

-Marín me comento algo la ultima vez que vino. Pero solo fue un resbalón-

-Pues su resbalón le va a costar caro en el próximo encuentro- Shaina apretó un puño con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te enfades con ella. No me lo dijo por burla o para molestar. Estábamos charlando mientras reparaba su mascara y se le escapo un comentario referente al tema. Me dijo que estabas tejiendo un suéter para Kiki, puesto que pronto será su cumpleaños. Te agradezco el gesto-

-Si bueno. No es que el mocoso se lo merezca, pero a veces me aburro y no tengo nada que hacer- Mu sonrío y Shaina le dio la espalda –Voy a tomar un poco agua, espero que no te moleste-

-Adelante- La amazona salió del taller y El caballero siguió con su trabajo.

**Templo de piscis…**

Afrodita entro al templo. En el jardín de piscis le esperaban una sonriente Saori sentada en la mesita y Saga de pie a espaldas de ella, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro. Afrodita rio para sus dentros, Saga siempre odiaba esperar.

-Princesa- Afrodita clavo la rodilla en el piso y Saori movió la mano de arriba abajo.

-No te preocupes no tienen que hacer eso cada vez que me vean- Saga rodó los ojos y Afrodita tomo asiento en la otra silla -¿Cómo van las rosas?-

-Pues de hecho van muy bien- El caballero dirigió sus ojos a uno arbustos de rosas rojas separados de los demás.

-¡Perfecto! Quería pedirte de favor que también nos abastecieras de rosas blancas, para poder hacer arreglos con dos colores combinados- Afrodita la miró horrorizado.

-Pero tardarían mucho en crecer, no creo que estén listas en dos días- Athena se quedo pensativa unos segundos y volvió a sonreír.

-No hay problema. Le diré a Persefone que nos ayude y podemos usar las rosas blancas que ya tienes, entre tú y Persefone podrán quitarle el veneno a tiempo- A ambos caballeros les bajo una gota por la cabeza. "_No creo que eso funcione"_

-…err…- Afrodita observo a Saga y este encogió los hombros haciendo una mueca "_Yo no se, a mi ni me mires"_ Regreso sus ojos a una sonriente Athena –Pues…are el intento-

-¡Waaa! ¡Genial! Entonces asunto arreglado. No tendré que gastar en arreglos florales- La chica saco una libreta y tacho una línea de una larga lista –Entonces vuelvo después. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Nos vemos!- Saori salió del templo seguida de Saga, a quien había designado Shion para ser la escolta de la Diosa durante todo el día. Afrodita se soplo el flequillo y preparo el pesticida para rociar los rosales pequeños. Saco el recibo de su pantalón y recordó la nota que había dejado con Mu. Golpeo su puño contra la palma.

-Oh es cierto. Lo había olvidado- Observo el reloj de su mano. Aun era temprano. Decidió dedicarle unas horas a los rosales y tomar una merienda. Tenia planeado comer con Mascara, pero eso significaría tener que seguir con la charla pendiente –Mmm…mejor como yo solo- Sin darse cuenta se le fue muy rápido la tarde en el jardín y apenas tuvo tiempo para comer algo. Tomo un suéter de cuello V y salio del templo en dirección al pueblo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! . Me tarde en actualizar el capi capi, pero tuve que buscar mi memoria USB donde tengo mis fikis. Mi PC ha sido formateada y tengo que restablecer documentos :s

Pero seguire actualizando lo mas pronto que pueda ^^

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	4. Chapter 4

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**=Apagón=**

Las calles de Atenas estaban desiertas y el aire frio de la estación estaba presente en todas partes. Afrodita caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hurgando en las memorias de su pasado y tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que nada cambiaria. Su vida seguiría siendo tan solitaria y monótona, siendo un caballero al servicio de su Diosa. El hecho de que su primer amiga y único amor juntos, habían regresado, no cambiarían lo que era ahora.

-"_Maldición ¿Porque tenia que aparecer ahora? Así sin más se digna a hacer acto de presencia sin ninguna explicación factible… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado ese año? ¿Qué esconde?"-_

-¡Ya basta Riordan! Te dije que no quería que volvieras a buscarme-

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mi Helena? Te encontré y te vas a ir con migo te parezca o no-

-¿Qué no entiendes? No quiero nada con tigo ni con tu estúpida familia. Tu solo quieres que me quede cerca para no soltar el secreto de tu repugnante fortuna- La cara del chico llamado Riordan se contrajo del coraje y soltó una bofetada contra la muchacha. Afrodita como espectador de la discusión al ver eso no tardo ni dos segundos en estar al lado de ella empujando al agresor.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Lena?- La chica se puso nerviosa y Riordan lo observo con altanería.

-¿Y tú quien eres, un fisgón amanerado? ¿Qué no ves que mi novia y yo estamos en medio de una discusión?- Afrodita se volvió al chico con indiferencia y le miro como si fuese un insecto.

-¿Tu te llamas Lena? Abstente de dirigirte a mí de esa manera niño-

-NO soy tu novia Riordan, has el favor de irte y no volver jamás- El dorado no dejo de ver al chico con la misma expresión.

-Ya oíste a la señorita. Rodolfo, tienes permiso de retirarte-

-¡Es Riordian asqueroso afeminado! ¡Y yo no me voy sin…!- El chico estuvo apunto de tomar a Helena del brazo cuando el dorado ya tenia sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Riordan.

-Creo que no fui muy claro…imbécil- Apretó aun mas su agarre elevándolo del piso mientras el chico intentaba zafarse para tomar un poco de aire –Si no te largas en este momento te dejare irreconocible ¿Estamos, Rodolfo?- Riordan se apresuró a asentir a duras penas con la cabeza sintiendo su sangre acumularse en su cara por la falta de oxigeno. Afrodita lo dejo caer al suelo sin nada de tacto.

-Maldito raro- Murmuro y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo del lugar antes de que el dorado cambiara de opinión. Cuando Riordan se perdió de vista, Afrodita se giro a Helena. La chica bajo la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Por donde debería empezar Lena? ¿Por tu falta de sentido común, el haberte ido sin decir adiós y volver después de años sin saber que había sido de ti o el hecho de que hay un tipo que dice ser tu novio y quiere llevarte a no se donde con o sin tu consentimiento?-

-Alen por favor, no me juzgues de esa manera- Afrodita frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo no te estoy juzgando Lena. Estoy intentando entender PORQUE. Ni siquiera me has dado una respuesta razonable para no odiarte después de lo que paso-

-¿A si? ¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿En algún momento intentaste decirme que eras un aspirante para convertirse en un caballero dorado al servicio de Athena? ¿Qué tendrías que poner la vida de tu Diosa antes que la tuya? ¿Dónde iba a quedar yo después de que eso pasara?-

-Por supuesto que intente decírtelo Helena, obviamente no pude por tu inminente viajecito sorpresa-

-Pero pudiste decírmelo en ese momento- Afrodita hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No quieras voltearme las cosas. Yo intente decírtelo, tu ni siquiera lo hiciste… ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi trabajo?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica. Un trueno en el cielo dio paso a las pequeñas gotas que comenzaban a caer, convirtiéndose pronto en un aguacero. Un rayo cruzo las nubes iluminando las oscuras calles de la ciudad por unos segundos.

-Siempre lo supe Alen-

**Santuario Atheniense, Templo de sagitario…**

-¡Apúrate con esas palomitas Milo! ¡Ya va a empezar el partido!- Aldebarán estaba tan ansioso que por poco se comía la fruta de adorno que tenia Aioros en la mesa de la salita.

-¡Si tanto te urgen ven a prepararlas tu! ¡Así que no me estés apurando, yo no tengo la culpa de que el micro sea tan lento!- Milo desde de la cocina ayudaba a Shura con los bocadillos mientras todos se preparaban con gorritos, dedos de hule espuma, matracas y demás de sus equipos, haciendo apuestas con Kanon de intermediario.

-¡Callaos todos tíos que ya va a comenzar!- Shura salió de la cocina y subió el volumen a todo lo que daba, comenzaba el primer tiempo cuando Mascara llego empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Esta lloviendo a cantaros, ahora si se nos inunda el santuario- Mu le alcanzo una toalla mientras los demás seguían atentos al televisor –¿No vino Shaka contigo?- El lemuriano encogió los hombros.

-Tu sabes que no le gustan estas reuniones porque ay gritos de mas-

-Hm-

-¿Qué paso con Afro? ¿Por qué no viene contigo?- Pregunto el de cabellos lilas.

-Yo que se ¿Oh que? ¿Me ves cara de su niñera?- Mu rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar el comentario, después de todo era Mascara quien lo decía ¿De que se podía sorprender?

-Pues esperemos que este aguacero termine pronto- Mu se unió al grupo y Mascara frunció el ceño. Se giro a la entrada del templo con una mano en el mentón.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Habrá llevado paraguas?- No le dio mas vueltas al asunto y decidió disfrutar de la noche –Bah, que se las arregle como pueda-

**Rodorio Atenas…**

-¿Lo sabias?- El santo elevo una ceja un tanto confundido. Helena asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estaban empapados y agua caía por sus rostros, el cabello les pesaba por el agua acumulada y su ropa igual -¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde antes de irme-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-Por que estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras. Para mi tampoco fue fácil la separación Alen, pero también tenia miedo de que te alejaran de mi-

-¡Tu sabias que yo te amaba Lena!- Un rayo volvió a cruzar el cielo eliminando el rostro molesto del caballero –El hecho de que yo me convirtiera o no en caballero no cambiaria mis sentimientos hacia ti, mucho menos la promesa que te había hecho…Pero te fuiste, ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de elegir- Las lagrimas de Helena se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia que corrían por su rostro.

-Tu nunca lo entenderías- Murmuro mientras se abalanzaba contra el pecho de Afrodita y descargaba sus puños cerrados contra el duro abdomen – ¡No lo entenderías!-

-¡Ya basta Helena! ¡Estoy harto de escucharte decir eso!- Afrodita tomo con fuerza los brazos de la chica y la alejo un poco para verle a la cara -¿Por qué insistes en decidir por mi? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no podría entenderlo? ¿Cómo estas tan segura de lo que pueda decidir? ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña estúpida! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Actúas como si no te conociera! ¿Por qué Lena?-

-¡Por qué te amo!- Grito la chica sorprendiendo al santo con sus palabras –Por que te amo Alen…no quería que lo supieras porque me avergonzaba el hecho de que mi tío quisiera venderme para pagar sus deudas- El dorado maldijo.

-Lo sabia… ese mal nacido. No es todo ¿Verdad?- La chica suspiro.

-No…yo-Antes de poder decir algo mas colapso en los brazo del dorado.

-¿Lena? ¿Helena? Despierta... ¡Helena!-

-¡Rápido entren!- El grito tomo desprevenido al caballero. Levanto la mirada y una chica le hacia señas desde la puerta de su casa para que entraran. Afrodita levanto a Helena en sus brazos y entro a la casa chorreando agua por el piso. Justo cuando entraban un enorme perro blanco se le abalanzo y por poco lo tira junto con Lena.

-¿Qué dem…? ¡Quítate!-

-¡Lucios ya basta! Ven aquí- La chica que momentos antes le había abierto la puerta tomo al perro por el collar y lo detuvo. Afrodita acomodo a Helena en un sillón. La joven se acercó a ellos con Lucios a su costado moviendo la cola frenéticamente –Se ha desmayado ¿Verdad?...iré por unas toallas- El perro se soltó del agarre y se arrimó a su dueña sentándose en la orilla del sofá con el hocico recostado cerca de la cabeza de Helena.

-¿Qué le pasa al perro?- Pregunto el dorado elevando una ceja.

-Este preocupado- Afrodita fue consiente hasta entonces de la chica.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto sin nada de tacto. La chica se rasco la cabeza con una gota en la cabeza.

-Perdón, que modales los míos. Soy Lety, comparto este departamento con Helena-

-Por eso me llamaste desde la puerta- Adivino el dorado.

-Exacto. Iré por toallas para que puedan secarse- Afrodita la vio alejarse escaleras arriba y se giro hacia Helena, el perro le devolvió una mirada extraña.

-Supongo que tu eres el saco de pulgas que se me tiro encima hoy por la tarde- Lucios movió la cola levemente –Hm- Hecho un vistazo a la habitación y camino un poco observando lo que había en los estantes. Levanto un portarretrato con la imagen de Helena y su tío sobre un caballo blanco. Arrugo el entrecejo y volvió a colocar el cuadro en su lugar –Cretino- Rodó los ojos con fastidio y su mirada recayó en un pañuelo sobre la mesita del recibidor, tenia una enorme mancha de sangre -¿Qué es esto?- Recogió el pañuelo con la punta de los dedos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, lo que parecía una manchita era una mancha enorme en el centro del pañuelo arrugado. Con horror tiro el pañuelo en el bote de la basura –Que asco- La voz de Lety llamo su atención y regreso de nuevo a la sala de estar.

-Perdón por la demora, pero la mayoría de las toallas estaban en la maquina para lavar- Lety regreso con cuatro gruesas y suaves toallas. Estaba apunto de dejarlas en la mesa cuando un celular sonó –Oh, es el mío. Toma- Entrego las toallas al caballero y salió de la estancia contestando el aparato. Afrodita suspiro con fastidio y seco sus ropas lo más que pudo, se volvió a Helena. Levantando a la chica paso una toalla por su espalda, Lucios protesto con un leve gruñido intentando quitarle el pedazo de tela.

-Quítate pulgoso ¿Qué no ves que tu dueña va a pescar una pulmonía?- El perro no pareció entender y siguió tirando de la tela-¡Que te quites perro hijo de…!- El dorado fue interrumpido por Lety, quien venia tratando de ponerse un impermeable y al mismo tiempo sus botas para el agua.

-Lo siento muchísimo. Pero tengo que salir, me llamaron de urgencias y tengo que cubrir el turno de una compañera. Por favor cuida de Helena por mi, no me tardare mucho. Gracias te debo una- La enfermera salió del departamento a toda prisa con un portazo sin darle oportunidad al caballero de responder.

-Genial…- Murmuro Afrodita fastidiado, sosteniendo a Helena con un brazo y con el otro jalando al perro por la toalla –Solo falta un apagón- Un trueno resonó por toda la casa haciendo temblar sus paredes acompañado por un rayo que causo un corto circuito en los cables y la luz se fue en toda la calle, dejando en completa oscuridad la casa -¡Ah! ¡Esto si que esta de lujo! ¿No quieres enviarme una plaga y al idiota de Mascara para que se burle de mi? ¡Lo pones en mi cuenta de mala suerte!...Maldición- Susurro el dorado furioso, reclamando al todo poderoso Dios de Dioses.

**Templo de sagitario…**

-¡Tira carajo!- Grito a todo pulmón el caballero de capricornio con el dedo de hule espuma completamente despedazado de los nervios.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Vamos!- Le acompaño Aioros pegándole al capricorniano en la cabeza con una pelota de peluche.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas!- Se hacia escuchar Kanon por encima del ruido, recibiendo dinero de sus compañeros ansiosos, por el ultimo gol que decidiría la victoria de ese juego empatado. Estaban apunto de saber que pasaría en los últimos minutos del partido, cuando un trueno retumbo por todos los rincones del santuario seguido de un rayo que hizo corto circuito en los cables de luz y todo el santuario quedo a oscuras.

-¡NOOOO!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡La p… que nos parió a todos! ¡Con mil cojones!- Shura estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de tanto jalárselos, mientras Aioros le jalaba del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los Dioses nos odian tanto?- Milo lloriqueaba mientras Camus le propinaba unas buenas cachetadas para tranquilizarlo.

-Milo cálmate, me avergüenzas. Es un simple apagón no es el fin del mundo. Mañana en las noticias sabremos los resultados- Mu encendió unas velas y Camus pudo darse cuenta de que la mayoría lo observaba horrorizado -¿Que?-

-Si tío ¿Que coños te pasa?... Ver los resultados en las noticias- Shura se mofo- Las cosas que dice este vale- Dijo el santo a los demás señalando al caballero de acuario con la cabeza. Camus frunció el ceño.

-Bueno al contrario de ustedes bola de…- El dorado fue interrumpido por un aburrido Mascara.

-Si, si, si. Se fue la luz y no alcanzamos a ver el condenado partido ¿Y ahora que?- Completo silencio. Todos se voltearon a ver buscando la respuesta en sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tal una ronda de cien mexicanos dijeron?- Exclamo un divertido Aldebarán con la caja del juego lista.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Puff por fin pude actualizar! Gomen por la tardancilla pero ando mega apurada con mis otros proyectos jejeje quiero terminar lo antes posible los que ya tengo empezados porque se me viene el semestre mas pesado en la Facu u,u.

Pero estaré actualizando lo más pronto posible. Gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo mis fics ^^ Espero no defraudarlos.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	5. Chapter 5

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**=Verdades o mentiras=**

Las gotas de sudor corrieron desde sus sienes hasta su cuello. Volteo a ambos lados en busca de respuestas pero nada. La luz de la vela titiritaba en un lúgubre silencio quebrantado por un trueno y un rayo que ilumino la estancia.

-Demonios- Murmuro el santo mordiéndose el labio y sudando a raudales. Estaba haciendo funcionar su cerebro al máximo pero no sabia que contestar.

¡Riiiin!

Sonó la alarma del cronometro.

-¡Perdiste tu oportunidad Milo, ahora es el turno del equipo dos!- Exclamo Aldebarán con su potente vozarrón, ya que por decisión unánime el y Doko habían sido elegidos como los réferis.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Este juego esta vendido! No han pasado ni diez segundos y me quitas el derecho de responder. No puedo pensar con tanta presión- El escorpión se rasco la cabeza mientras Camus negaba en desaprobación.

-Vamos muchachos no se desesperen, aun quedan cinco respuestas y todavía no sacan la de mayor puntuación- Explico el santo de Tauro dirigiéndose al equipo contrario, que estaba compuesto por: Mu, Shaka (quien fue llevado a rastras por un entusiasmado Mu debido al corte del partido) MM, Shura y Aioros.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?- Intervino Aioros antes de que Doko echara a andar el cronometro.

-Especifica un aditamento de los que se compone una navaja de explorador- Respondió Aldebarán leyendo la cartita en sus manos. Doko escribió algo en la pizarra con un plumón, donde se veía escrito: Equipo 1 y Equipo dos con diferentes puntuaciones. Pero ambas muy bajas –Y corre tiempo- La manecilla del cronometro comenzó a girar con rapidez.

-¡Navaja!- Grito Shura y a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

-Eso ya lo dijeron Shura-

-Vale, no había escuchado. Que coño de juego tan más cargado-

-¿Tijeras?- Se animo a hablar Mu.

-¿Estas preguntando o estas afirmando?- Mascara le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

-No lo ataques joder ¿Que no ves que es de nuestro equipo?- Doko anoto quince puntos en la pizarra.

-Vamos muchachos se acaba el tiempo- Aldebarán los alentaba con señas.

-¡He no se vale! ¡Los estas ayudando!- Kanon aventó un bote vacío al taurino.

-Claro que no, solamente les digo que aprovechen el tiempo. Y si me vuelves a lanzar una lata te juro que te la aplasto en la cabeza- Kanon se retrajo con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-¡Cuchillo!- Se adelanto Aioros.

-Es lo mismo que una navaja idiota-

-Un abrelatas- Respondió como si nada Shaka y Doko escribió once puntos para el equipo dos.

-¡Ah! Ya nos ganaron- Aioria se dejo caer en el respaldo con desgano.

-Aun quedan dos respuestas- Se apresuró a decir Alde y solo Aioros parecía quemarse el coco en busca de respuestas.

-¡Una espátula!- Todos voltearon a ver al sagitario elevando una ceja.

-¿Una espátula? ¿Sabes lo que es una navaja de explorador Aioros?- Justo en ese momento el cronometro sonó dejando claro que el tiempo se había terminado.

-¡Ha Joder! ¡Casi!-

-¿De que hablas Shura? Ganamos esta ronda- Hablo Mu confundido.

-Si pero, ganar es ganar. Siempre hay que dar el cien, si el resultado no es cien el trabajo no sirve de nada- Todos lo observaron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eres un animal. Me compadezco de aquel que sea tu aprendiz-

-¿Y cuales fueron las respuestas que faltaron Alde?-

-¿Hu? Oh si…a ver- El grandulón saco la tarjetita y releyó las respuestas –Pues les faltaron las dos respuestas con mas puntuación. Una lima de uñas y un despertador-

-¿Un despertador? ¿Qué le pasa a los mexicanos? En mi vida he visto una navaja con despertador. Este juego es un asco- Kanon se levanto del sillón molesto.

-La primera la hubiera sabido Afro- Mascara se estiro en el sillón y saco un cigarro.

-No te atrevas a prender esa porquería en mi presencia- Shaka por fin hablaba una frase completa en toda la noche.

-¿Acaso pedí tu permiso Barbie?- Respondió con la boca entrecerrada sosteniendo el cigarrillo con sus labios mientras buscaba un encendedor en su bolsillo.

-Te lo advierto Mascara, si lo enciendes…- Mascara rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Que llorica eres por un poquito de humo, si tú todos los días te fumigas hasta el asterisco con esas varas de incienso que huelen a maricon de burdel-

-¿Y tu como sabes a que huelen los burdeles de maricones Mascara?- Pregunto Milo con toda intención de molestar.

-Porque ahí me llevaste la última ves para intentar violarme- Milo se levanto del sofá con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a soltar golpes, pero Doko intervino.

-Ya muchachos, no se alteren, venimos a pasarla bien no a crear conflictos-

-¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?- El gemelo menor saco una tarjeta y leyó el contenido.

-Oigan ya me canse de esto ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber que actriz interpreto el papel de gata en una novela? Ni siquiera veo telenovelas- Pregunto un muy molesto Kanon.

-Vamos muchachos no se desanimen, descartamos esas preguntas y dejamos las mas fáciles-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo la de: Cuales son las cualidades que una suegra espera de sus yernos?- Intervino sarcástico el santo de sagitario.

-¡Se! Para empezar, las suegras no quieren a sus yernos tío- Le agrego Shura.

-¡Bueno ya! Párenle de quejarse ¿Y luego que no les sirvió de nada el viaje que hicimos a México?- Silencio absoluto. Doko negó con la cabeza –Que decepcionante-

-Bueno ay les va esta, haber si alguien me la puede responder: Menciona algo que es malo para el cabello-

-¿Estas de broma?-

-Si. Vale esas cosas son de viejas-

-El único que te podría responder eso es Afro- Hablo Mascara obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de todos.

-Bueno ¿Que tal esta? Menciona el alimento más popular en México-

-Esa es fácil- Vocifero Kanon –Los tacos. Son criminales esos condenados ¿Verdad Saga? Casi nos quedamos famélicos con la seguidilla que nos pego en ese condenado viaje- Su gemelo le dirigió una mirada amenazadora para que no contara mas del asunto.

-Esa es buena- Alentó Doko.

-Eso no es comparado con el Mole que nos sirvieron a Camus y mí en el tianguis- Le siguió el escorpión obteniendo una mirada severa por parte de su amigo azorado.

-Eso no se presume Milo-

-Ha ¿De que se quejan? La comida no estuvo tan mal- Defendió el taurino.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, podrías comerte un camión y tu estomago lo digiere igual- Acuso el gemelo de Saga.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Me estas diciendo glotón?- Se desato toda una polémica por la comida mexicana y el sistema digestivo de Aldebarán.

-Esta será una larga noche- Se lamento el santo de libra apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano.

…..

Estaba todo borroso y a oscuras. Tal vez todavía estaba dormida. Intento moverse pero algo la detenía. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Estoy en mi casa?- La cabeza le dio vueltas por unos momentos. Movió un brazo pero se topo con algo. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con el rostro de un ángel dormido –Alen- Murmuro apenas. El dorado estaba recargado en el sillón con el torso descubierto y sostenía a la chica con ambos brazos recargada en su pecho.

Helena parpadeo varias veces y hecho una mirada a su ropa. Había sido remplazada por un camisón largo de dormir. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y sintió un calor extraño a pesar del fresco clima. Se giro un poco tratando de no despertarlo. Su rostro se veía tan hermoso, era un ángel en todo su esplendor. Sus dedos rozaron el pecho músculo y suave del caballero _"Alen hace mucho ejercicio" _Poco a poco fue bajando por su tórax, trazando las líneas de los cuadros en su estomago. Mas abajo estaban sus vaqueros y el nacimiento del bello desde su ombligo hasta perderse debajo de aquellos pantalones. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y apunto de desbocarse. Inconscientemente las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de su pelvis _"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?"_

-¿Te diviertes?-

-¡Ah!- La chica se levanto del sofá alejándose del santo. Que la observaba un tanto serio y divertido –Yo…- No sabia que contestar, sentía su rostro hervir de la vergüenza por haber sido atrapada con las manos en la masa. El dorado sonrío de lado y apoyo un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-No olvides, que por muy bello que sea. Sigo siendo hombre- Antes eso Helena no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la parte superior de sus vaqueros y una mano voló hasta su boca para ocultar un gemido, giro su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-Lo siento- Afrodita encogió los hombros.

-¿Por qué? No hay nada que ocultar. Siempre he dicho que el cuerpo humano fue hecho para apreciarse, no para esconderse- Su rostro giro hacia la ventana de la estancia donde resbalaban las gotas de lluvia a lo largo del cristal –Me gustan los días de lluvia-

-Me… ¿Me viste?- Afrodita dirigió sus ojos a ella y elevo una ceja.

-¿Qué?- El rostro de la chica se puso aun mas rojo.

-¿Qué si viste mi cuerpo?-

-¿Te refieres a que si te vi desnuda?- Helena asintió escondiendo los ojos bajo el flequillo –Si. Aunque no hay mucho que admirar-

-¿Qué?- La chica se acercó a él con un puño amenazante -¿A que te refieres con eso? Ya sé que no soy una curvilínea en camino a ser mis universo. Pero al menos tengo mis atributos-

-¿Hablas de tus pequeños charales?- Helena parpadeo varias veces confundida y se volteo a ver el pecho, intento elevarlo con ambas manos para comprobar su proporción.

-¿Tan pequeños se ven?- Pregunto un tanto decepcionada y el dorado se soltó a carcajadas.

-jajajaja era una broma tonta. Es cierto que no tienes curvas pronunciadas, pero, me gusta como eres- Ella se sonrojo y tomo asiento de nuevo en el sofá.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-¿Quién dice que lo hago?- Helena entrecerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Tomare eso como un: No hay de que-

-¿Me contaras ahora que rayos pasó afuera con ese tipo? Ah y, tampoco olvides lo de tu viajecito-

-¿A ti no se te pasa nada verdad?- El rostro del dorado volvió a ser mármol duro y frío.

-Es la razón por la que estoy aquí y lo sabes- La chica dio un largo respiro y contó acerca que el viaje obligado al que su tío la había llevado forzosamente. Que no había podido escapar porque su tío la había drogado y para cuando despertó ya estaban en el barco de camino a España –No eres de Australia ¿Verdad?- Ella negó con la cabeza y jugueteo con sus pulgares.

-Soy de España-

-Ya no sé que es verdad y que es mentira… ¿Qué hay de tu tío?-

-No lo se. Desapareció-

-¿Desapareció? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

-Pues así como lo oyes Alen, cuando llegamos al puerto de España un auto nos llevo a una casona a las afueras de la ciudad, con una familia de dinero. Al parecer mi tío tenia una deuda con esa familia y decidió pagarla con migo. Al siguiente día el desapareció y las personas de la familia me adoptaron por un tiempo-

-¿Por un tiempo?-

-Si, después me regrese de polizón en un barco a Grecia. Eso fue aproximadamente hace siete años-

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?-

-Lo intente. Pero tenía miedo de cual fuera tu reacción. Así que, había decidido observarte de lejos. Cuando venias al pueblo con tu amigo o solo de compras, te observaba en silencio, pero no me atrevía a dirigirte la palabra o siquiera atravesarme por tu camino. Sabia que eras un caballero del Santuario y me daba un poco de celos pensar que estabas al servicio de una mujer-

-Eso suena un poco acosador-

-¿Intentas hacerme sentir mejor?-

-¿Qué hay de tu noviecito?- Helena frunció el ceño molesta.

-No es mi novio Alen. El pertenece a la familia con quienes viví en España. A decir verdad era el único chico de mi edad y fue con el que conviví más. Su familia quería comprometernos solo para mantener en secreto la razón de su fortuna-

-Ya veo- Afrodita se encorvo en el sofá apoyando los codos en las piernas y la frente entre sus manos. Sentía que le daría un dolorón de cabeza -Debiste irte con migo ese día y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas-

-Si… yo también pensé lo mismo- Se froto lo brazos con las manos y camino hacia la ventana –Has cambiado mucho Alen. Ahora eres mucho más guapo de cuando éramos adolescentes- El silencio era acompañado por la incesante llovizna de afuera. Se estremeció un poco al sentir los brazos del caballero rodearla para estrecharla contra su torso desnudo. Sintió su respiración en el hueco de su cuello y la fuerza con que la estrechaba más contra si. Afrodita enterró su rostro en los cabellos platinados y aspiro su aroma. Se quedaron así el resto de noche, observando como caían las pequeñas gotas de lluvia una tras otra, hasta que el sueño los venció y durmieron en aquel sillón igual que hacia unos instantes.

Continuara…

* * *

¡He aquí la actualización mis queridos lectores! Muy pronto el final, así que no se pierdan ningún capitulo.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	6. Chapter 6

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**=Hora del show=**

**Templo de Capricornio…**

El caballero del décimo templo, estaba sobre una pequeña barda, con una pierna cruzada donde apoyaba su guitarra y la otra pierna colgando.

-Voy a escribir otra tonta canción- Canturreaba Shura rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra. Justo en ese momento entraba Seiya por la parte trasera del templo en una tabla de Snowboard, frenando de lado y por consiguiente rodando a los pies del dorado.

-¡Shura! ¿Viste eso?-

-No- Contesto sin voltear a verlo, afinando las cuerdas del instrumento. Seiya se levanto de un brinco con la tabla pegada a sus zapatos y volvió a derraparse estrellándose contra una columna. Shura siguió afinando su guitarra –Y eso tampoco-

-Oye Shura ¿Ya estas listo para la corrida de esta tarde?- Aioros salio del piso residencial con una botella vacía de soda.

-No. Estoy intentando relajarme ¡Pero con este mogollón haciendo piruetas en mi templo no puedo escuchar ni a mi estomago rugiendo de hambre!- Todo el templo se quedo en silencio y solo se escucho el rugido de las tripas de un capricornio.

-Aaah… ¿Quieres ir al templo de Aioria para que Marín nos prepare el desayuno?- Shura se quedo pensativo un momento y dejo su guitarra de lado.

-Vale- De un salto bajo de la barda.

-Oigan espérenme yo también voy- Seiya intento quitarse los zapatos pero estaban muy apretados.

-No pringao, tú te quedas aquí a practicar tus piruetas porque son pésimas chaval y no olvidéis poner la colada cuanto termine el ciclo- Los dorados salieron del templo dejando al de bronce en medio del lugar con una tabla pegada a sus zapatos.

-Rayos, esta cola loca si funciona, debí usar zapatos desechables-

**Templo de Aries….**

-¡Kiki! ¡El desayuno esta listo!- El dorado de Aries llevaba un lindo delantal blanco con dibujos de carneros y servía dos vasos de leche en el desayunador -¿Kiki?- Al no recibir respuesta fue a revisar el cuarto del pequeño pero no había nadie y no estaba recogido. Mu hizo una mueca de descontento y se quito el delantal saliendo del piso residencial -¡Kiki!- Se dirigía a la entrada del templo justo cuando el santo de piscis venia pasando –Buenos días Afrodita-

-Hm- Se limito a contestar el dorado con el suéter bajo el brazo y unas ojeras impropias de el santo mas bello.

-¿Acabas de llegar?-

-Hm- El doceavo caballero pasó de largo y salió del templo. Mu elevo una ceja un tanto curioso.

-¿Maestro?-

-¿Mm? Kiki- Con rapidez le jalo de la oreja en tono severo -¿Dónde estabas jovencito? Tu cuarto es un desorden y el desayuno ya se enfrío-

-Ay, ay. Maestro Mu me duele- Sin prestarle atención se lo llevo de la oreja hasta el piso residencial.

-Vas a desayunar, recoger tu cuarto y hoy no iras con Seiya a jugar-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada-

**Templo de cancer…**

Mascara terminaba de pulir los rostros en la pared de la entrada, justo cuando Afrodita hacia acto de presencia por ese mismo lugar.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Pero que cara ¿Qué te paso?-

-…- Afrodita lo ignoro y se dirigió a la salida del templo.

-¿Ya te vas?- El canceriano tomó un periódico con el que limpiaba su colección de rostros, he hizo como si buscara algo interesante- Soy curioso ¿Cómo harás para esquivar las mil y un preguntas que te harán de camino a tu templo? Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones. Ya sabes que aquí no se perdona ni un bostezo- El dorado de piscis se detuvo en seco y una enorme gota resbalo por su cabeza. No estaba de humor para soportar a sus compañeros.

-Diablos- Murmuro y cambio sus pasos al piso residencial de cáncer –Voy a usar tu baño-

-De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que contarme que fue lo que paso- Mascara lo siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No me estés condicionando!- Le grito el de cabellos celestes antes de entrar al apartamento.

**Templo de Leo…**

En el templo del gatito dorado, Marín leía muy entretenida una página de su revista favorita mientras preparaba unos hot cakes y canturreaba una canción.

-¡Buenos días!- Se escucho la voz de Aioros en la entrada del piso residencial y la amazona puso mas mezcla en la sartén justo en el momento en que se asomaban por el arco de la cocina Shura y el hermano mayor de su minino dorado.

-¿Se puede saber porque nunca tocan antes de entrar?-

-Vamos Marín no te enfades, no lo hacemos con mala intención- Se apresuró a decir Aioros.

-Si tía, no te alarmes- Shura se metió un pedazo de hot cake en la boca -Ni que fuésemos unos chorizos- Hablo con la boca retacada de pan. La amazona le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La verdad no sé que es peor, ustedes o unos ladrones- Retiro de las manos del capricornio el plato con los hot cakes y se dispuso a poner mas en la parrilla.

-¿Dónde esta Aioria?-

-Fue a ducharse. El día de ayer le toco ronda y durmió solo 3 horas-

-¡Uy mira! miel natural de abeja, moola- La amazona retiro la miel de la mesa antes de que el dorado la tomara. Ya era bien conocido que Shura era toda una hormiga y le daba cucharadas a la azúcar pura.

-Vamos chicos tomen asiento para poder servirles- Les dio una montaña de hot cakes a cada uno y les arrimo la mantequilla y las mermeladas –A ver si empiezan a hacerse su propio desayuno o se consiguen a alguien para que se los prepare-

-¿Para que? Si tu ya tienes el puesto- A Marín y Aioros les bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Si? Que amable de tu parte Shura-

-¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo esta el desayuno?- El dueño del templo hizo su entrada percibiendo el delicioso aroma del desayuno –Buenos días preciosa- Tomo en sus brazos a la amazona y comenzó a hacerle cariñitos. Las visitas inesperadas comenzaron a ponerse incómodos.

-¡He! Aun seguimos aquí- Los enamorados se separaron un tanto avergonzados y Aioria tomo asiento junto a sus amigos, Marín no tardo en servirle un plato con una torre igual que a sus compañeros de armas -¿Qué leches es esto?- Shura levanto la revista que la amazona leía hace unos momentos.

-Es una revista que sale cada semana. Es muy buena, siempre tiene columnas muy interesantes- El dorado ojeo el librillo y se detuvo en una pagina donde venia algo sobre los nuevos tiempos, en las imágenes se podía ver una mujer frente a un escritorio y un hombre cambiando pañales –Ese articulo, habla sobre como han cambiado los tiempos. Antes la mujer se encargaba total y exclusivamente del hogar, ahora el hombre le ayuda a cuidar de los hijos mientras ambos trabajan para mantenerse- El león escupió la leche de regreso al vaso.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso?-

-¿De que hablas? Son leyes de vida. Todo evoluciona- Aclaro la amazona señalando con un dedo una fotografía de un hombre cargando una pañalera –No tiene nada de malo que los hombres ayuden de ves en cuando a las mujeres con los quehaceres domésticos y los hijos-

-¿Estas de coña verdad? Eso es de putos- Exclamo el caballero de capricornio.

-No digas nada Shura. Cuando Athena estaba pequeña tu te encargaste varias veces de cambiarle el pañal- Se burlo Aioros leyendo el articulo.

-Pues en ese momento me hubierais mochado los cojones por andar de nenaza- Se quejo molesto mientras pasaba otro trozo de pan.

-No seas tan extremista hombre, tener atributos masculinos no significa ser un vaquetón de primera-

-Si Shura, no es tan malo como lo pintas- Así empezó una discusión del significado de ser un macho pura sangre.

-Dejaran de ser hombres- Murmuro la amazona con una venita en la cabeza.

-Si, bueno…voy al batter- Shura salió de la cocina en dirección al baño.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Marín recogiendo los platos vacíos.

-Hoy es la corrida de toros en el coliseo de la ciudad- La amazona y Aioria se pegaron en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo pudimos olvidarlo? Shura debe estar nervioso- Comento un poco preocupada la chica.

-¡He Marín! ¿Qué coño le has puesto a los pancakes? ¡Me han aflojado el culo!- Se escucho el grito del capricornio desde el baño y a los chicos les bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-No, definitivamente no esta nervioso-

-Ya vengo, iré a darle algo para los nervios- La amazona salió de la cocina dejando a los hermanos con la limpieza.

**Templo de cáncer…**

-Oye Nemo, prepare un poco de café- Mascara ofreció una taza con el contenido caliente al santo de piscis.

-Gracias- Afrodita dio un sorbo a su café y termino de secarse el cabello –Mascara tu sentido de la moda es horrible- Señalo la playera que se había puesto, la cual tenia unas iniciales un tanto extrañas y una enorme calavera dibujada en la espalda.

-Te queda bien- Mascara tomo asiento en el sofá con su taza de café en mano –Si no te gusta ni modo, toda mi guardarropa es igual-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Todas tus playeras tienen estos estampados tan grotescos?- El canceriano encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, ay de gustos a gustos-

-Al menos tus vaqueros son más normales- Sacudió de su melena el exceso de agua y tomo asiento en la salita –Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa, no quiero que me vean asi, hoy iré al pueblo-

-De eso nada pescado. Hoy es la corrida de toros y Shura estará en la arena. No podemos perdernos el espectáculo- Mascara sonrío sádicamente y Afrodita torció la boca.

-No quiero ir-

-No. Si no te estoy dando opción- El canceriano dio su ultimo sorbo al café y se levanto del sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos. En el camino me contaras tu aventura de ayer-

-¿Cuál aventura?- Intento hacerse el despistado pero Mascara lo ignoro.

-Apresúrate rosa con patas. No quiero perderme la entrada- Afrodita se levanto de mala gana y siguió a su amigo.

-¿Por qué nunca puedes hacer nada tú solo?- Ambos salieron del templo y en todo el camino le hacia preguntas de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

….

Aioria, Aioros, Marín y Shura estaban de camino al coliseo del pueblo, en el carro del león, manejado por el mismo. La pareja de enamorados estaba en los asientos delanteros, mientras que el capricornio y el sagitario conversaban en la parte trasera.

-¿Listo para tu gran día Shura?-

-No-

-Ho ¡Vamos! Arriba esos ánimos, hemos estado esperando este día con ansias-

-Si. Pero no creí que estaría tan petado. Me siento como Michelin, el idiota de las llantas-

-No debiste comerte toda la torre de panqueques-

-Mejor que me hagan daño, a que se desperdicien-

-Entonces no te estés quejando-

-Yo NO me estoy quejando-

….

-¡Quiero ir con ustedes!-

-Nike ya te dije que no. Este tipo de eventos no es para niños de tu edad-

-No soy una niña-

-Tienes 12 años-

-Edad suficiente para poder ver a un toro despedazar a Shura- A Shion y Saori les bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Esta segura que es hermana suya princesa?-

-Lo se, lo se. Parece mas la hija de Mascara con esas ideas tan macabras. Ahora veo porque se llevan tan bien-

-Quiero ir-

-Nike…-

-Le diré a papá que no quisiste ir a la fiesta el mes pasado y fingiste tu enfermedad-

-Es hora de irnos ¿Estas lista?- Saori se apresuró a la salida del templo. Shion parpadeo varias veces.

-¿Qué? No, no podemos llevarla-

-Claro que podemos, ya tiene edad para saber que es bueno y que es malo- El patriarca negó con la cabeza mientras Nike brincaba de emoción por haberse salido con la suya.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos princesas- Los tres salieron del templo principal en dirección al coliseo del pueblo.

Continura….

* * *

Bueno he aquí el capi ^^…gracias por sus reviws! Mil gracias, me ayudan mucho para seguir con estos proyectos.

Para aquellos que quieran contribuir u ofrecerme una pequeña ayudita mi msn es: Yuukito . Kimihiro (arroba) Hotmail . com

Arigato!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	7. Chapter 7

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**=El comienzo del final=**

-Vamos Shura ¿Qué pasa? Solo es un indefenso toro- Aioros intentaba animar a su amigo, pero Shura parecía extraño.

-No estoy listo tío-

-Shura ya estamos aquí no podemos dar la vuelta, anda ya prepárate-

-Pero tío. Mírale- El capricornio se acercó a la reja detrás de la cual se encontraba el animal con la mirada perdida y muy quieto.

-Ay por favor ¿Estas sintiendo pena por el toro? No parece que hubieras peleado contra espectros de Hades- Mascara negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

-Eso es diferente, los espectros hablan y se defienden-

-Claro… ¿Tu crees que el toro se va a quedar parado mientras te acercas con una espada?- Exclamo Mascara con todo el sarcasmo posible.

-Pero soy más fuerte que el pobre animal-

-Eres un marica, eso es lo que eres- Shura entrecerró los ojos y estuvo apunto de olvidar su momentáneo sentimiento de culpa para matar a Mascara, Aioria se apresuró a intervenir.

-Bueno, bueno. Si no quieres hacerlo Shura te entendemos, no tienes que presionarte o sentirte culpable por toda la gente que pago por venir a verte-

-No estas ayudando Aioria- El gato dorado se rasco la cabeza nervioso. Shura suspiro resignado y volvió la mirada al toro –Tiene que haber una forma mas suave de hacerlo- Mascara bufo.

-Aaah- Parpadeo varias veces fingiendo ternura -¿Por qué no lo matamos a besos?- El capricornio frunció el ceño ofendido.

-¿Por qué no me besas el culo?-

-A si pues- Cancer trato de elegir las palabras para contraatacar –Te lo voy, a besar…de una patada-

-Eso abra que verlo-

-¡Cuando quieras!-

-Pues venga-

-Venga tu- Los presentes paseaban la mirada de un caballero a otro con una enorme gota en la cabeza. Shura se quedo inexpresivo por un momento y lo miro confundido.

-¿Quieres que me de una patada con tu pie?-

-Muchachos ya basta- Doko se interpuso entre ambos separándolos antes de que se rompieran las narices –Shura ¿Vas a salir o no?-

-Vale, vale. Ya voy-

-Vamos muchachos, dejemos que Shura se prepare- Todos salieron dejando solo al cabrito.

…

Mientras tanto en las gradas del coliseo, las princesas y Shion buscaban sus asientos.

-Quiero sentarme en primera fila- Nike corrió pero Saori la detuvo jalando de su chamarra.

-Hay no. No quiero que la sangre salpique mi vestido, nos sentaremos en medio-

-Pero yo quiero ver de cerca-

-Se ve igual-

-Yo quiero…-

-Señoritas, cualquier lugar es bueno- Las chicas voltearon a ver a Shion y lo ignoraron volviendo a su pelea. El patriarca rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-¡He! ¡Por aquí Shion!- Los tres buscaron al dueño de la voz, mas abajo a unas 4 gradas estaba Doko junto con los demás dorados haciendo señas. Los tres no tardaron en llegar con el grupo y sentarse junto a ellos, procurando que las Diosas y el patriarca estuvieran en medio de todos.

-¿Qué tal princesas? ¿Listas para ver sangre? Las señoritas como ustedes no deberían estar aquí- Aioria hablo con voz de sabedor. Nike hizo una seña con la muñeca.

-Ahórrate los comentarios caballero. He visto cosas peores- El dorado se callo de golpe y Saori le sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

-Perdónala Aioria, a veces no sabe contralar su lengua ¿Dónde están los otros caballeros?-

-Milo y Camus han ido a Siberia princesa- Se apresuró a responder Shion.

-Shaka tiene ideas de su pueblo un tanto extrañas y Mu se quedo a vigilar a Kiki-

-¿Qué clase de ideas?- Saori levanto una ceja curiosa. Aioria hizo una mueca.

-Pueeees. Digamos que de donde el viene, el ganado es un animal sagrado y es una ofensa para ellos este tipo de eventos-

-¿Sagrado? ¿Pero porque?- Shion sonrió como un padre que instruye a su hija pequeña.

-Princesa, En la India se dice que la res, siendo un animal que nos dio su leche y que vive pacíficamente comiendo el pasto que Dios dio a la tierra, no merece ser maltratado. Se dice que es un animal tan hijo del Creador como sus hermanos los humanos, además de tener un alma como el resto de los animales-

-Oooh- Saori elevo amabas cejas impresionada -Ahora entiendo porque Shaka es vegetariano… ¿Y Alde?-

-Creo que entiende por obvias razones, porque no vino, princesa- Respondió Mascara con una sonrisa sardónica y los brazos cruzados. Nike se apresuró a sentarse a su lado en cuanto lo vio. Mascara le guiño un ojo y la muchedumbre hizo vítores cuando Shura entro al campo.

-Ahí viene Shura- Todos dirigieron la mirada a la arena, de la cual venia saliendo el caballero de Capricornio, ataviado con su traje de torero. Aioros estaba en la barda que delimitaba las gradas y la arena de duelo. Estiro un brazo para entregarle el capote de color rosa tirando a rojo y el reverso azul.

-¿Listo?-

-Dale tío, dadme un poco de agua-

-Ten cuidado con el toro Shura, no te fíes- Advirtió Afrodita y el capricornio le digirió una media sonrisa burlona.

-No os preocupéis, que de vosotros soy el más macho. Me llevare la victoria- Todos hicieron una mueca y el torero se hecho el capote al hombro -¡Intentad no envidiarme!- Sintiéndose muy altivo se acercó al centro de la arena y aventó besos a diestra y siniestra mientras el toro se acercaba a toda la carrera por detrás.

-¡SHURA! ¡CUIDADO IMBECIL!- Los gritos de Aioros resonaron por todo el coliseo y cuando el torero se dio la vuelta no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba dando vueltas en el aire, después de haber sido embestido por el animal.

-¡UUH!- Fue la respuesta general del publico.

-Acaban de hacerle huevos estrellados. Que envidia le tengo- Dijo Afrodita aburrido.

-Esto va para largo-

**Santuario Atheniense…**

-Maestro Mu…ya termine- El pequeño aspirante a la armadura de Aries asomo la cabeza al piso residencial. Mu se encontraba haciendo un diseño nuevo a la mascara de las amazonas.

-Bien Kiki, ahora puedes empezar con las abdominales- El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero maestro, estoy muy cansado-

-Solo has hecho 500 lagartijas-

-Pero tengo hambre-

-Te has vuelto muy haragán Kiki, el que estemos temporalmente en paz no significa que nuestro trabajo ha terminado-

-Pero…- Mu lo detuvo con una seña de mano.

-Ah, ah. Termina tus ejercicios y después aras lo que quieras- El chico hizo un puchero y salió del templo murmurando de mala gana.

**Templo de Virgo…**

-¿Hola?- La voz de Shun hizo eco en las paredes. El templo parecía muy vacío, claro que estaba muy tranquilo con todo ese aire hindú por todos lados. El caballero de bronce camino hacia el centro del lugar, donde estaba el enorme sofá de Shaka en forma de flor de loto, con cojines suaves de hermosos colores y mantas finas. Un poco mas allá a la izquierda estaban las puertas que llevaban al jardín de los Saaras gemelos y más adelante cerca de la entrada al edén, estaba la entrada al piso residencial de virgo. El peli verde dio un vistazo, Shaka no estaba por ningún lado -¿Abra salido?- Con cautela se acercó al sillón y deslizo una mano por la superficie. Era suave y mullida, volvió a echar una mirada al templo y con cuidado tomo asiento en aquella relajante superficie. Se recostó y por poco se queda dormido de no ser por la voz que lo saco de su momentáneo relajamiento.

-¿Lo disfrutas?- Shun se levanto de golpe del sillón y su rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Ah, yo, err…mmm-

-Muy cómodo ¿Verdad?- El pobre muchacho estaba todo tembloroso y nervioso por ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

-Shaka perdón. No era mi intención molestar… ¿Estas enojado con migo?-

-Yo nunca me enojo, eso no es bueno para el karma- El rubio tomo asiento en su flor de loto.

-Ok- Hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos minutos. El chico se mordió el labio y giro la vista de un lado a otro jugando con sus manos –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo estas haciendo- El pobre se puso mas nervioso y una gota le bajo por la cabeza.

-Si, claro. Tengo un problema- Shaka elevo ambas cejas interesado.

-Si esta en mis manos te ayudare Andromeda ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¿De verdad puedes ayudarme?-

-Por supuesto. Estas hablando con la reencarnación de Buda, yo puedo todo. Dime que te tiene tan preocupado muchacho-

-Pues veras- Shun se soltó lloriqueando -¡Es sobre June, ya no estoy seguro de si tengo oportunidad con ella, parece interesarle otro caballero y yo…!- El dorado lo interrumpió de golpe.

-Espera ¿Problema con mujeres?-

-Pues…si-

-Será mejor que vayas con otro, no puedo ayudarte-

-Pero dijiste que…-

-Las mujeres son un tema complicado caballero, si intentas entenderlas solo atraerás mas problemas. Ahora si no te importa tengo que meditar-

-Pero…- Shaka le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-Adiós- Shun frunció el ceño ofendido.

-Por eso no tienes novia- El peliverde salió como cuete del templo antes de que Shaka decidiera darle un tour por el inframundo.

….

-No puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho-

-Ya deja de recriminarme tío-

-Lo sabia, eres un marica-

-Si vuelves a decir eso te juro que te rompo el orto- Shura amenazo con el puño al cangrejo y Doko rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Será mejor que cada quien se vaya a su templo, ya es tarde-

-Oh, vamos Doko ¿Te repercuten los años de vejes? Son las nueve y treinta- Aioros vio la hora en su reloj de mano.

-¿Qué intentas decirme muchacho?- Doko frunció el ceño.

-Bueno ay se ven, tengo cosas que hacer en mi taller-

-Oye Mascara ¿Dónde esta Afrodita?- Pregunto Mu que llevaba rato buscando al caballero de piscis.

-No se ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡No soy su niñera! Dejen de preguntarme- El canceriano salió del primer templo rumbo al suyo. Los presentes se miraron unos a otros y Mu se quedo más perdido que una pulga en un laberinto.

-¿Qué del pasa?-

**Pueblo de Athenas…..**

Afrodita venia llegando a la casa de Helena cuando Lucios salió a la carrera y se tiro sobre el dorado cuan largo era.

-Tu no tienes remedio pulgoso- El caballero se quito al enorme perro de encima y se sacudió las ropas mientras el can daba vueltas alrededor de él moviendo frenéticamente la cola –Necesitas que te entrenen con urgencia-

-¡Alen!- La chica salió lo más rápido que pudo detrás del perro y se detuvo frente a ambos recuperando el aliento –Lo siento mucho, todavía me falta enseñarle algunas cosas-

-Ya lo creo…- Ambos se dieron un beso -¿Estas lista?- Ella sonrió.

-Si, claro-

-¿Le avisaste a tu amiga que saldrías con migo? No quiero que este llamando por teléfono como histérica-

-Si, si lo sabe. Ya vámonos- Se apoyo en el brazo del caballero y ambos salieron con Lucios siguiéndoles muy de cerca -¿Oye Alen?-

-¿Hm?-

-Que horrible playera traes-

-Mejor no preguntes…-

**Templo de Cancer…**

En el cuarto templo del zodiaco, Mascara preparaba un delicioso spaghetti con salsa blanca para el y su hermana.

-Así que Afrodita tiene novia ¿Quién lo diría? Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan- La amazona jugo con su mascara de metal girando el objeto en la mesa con su dedo.

-No se porque piensa todo el mundo que es gay. Digo, yo sé que tiene gustos extraño pero no es su culpa haber nacido así-

-Espera ¿Lo estas defendiendo?- Shaina elevo una ceja incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no, es mi punto de vista- Defendió el cangrejo batiendo los ingredientes en la cazuela.

-Bueno, yo lo entendería. Después de todo es tu mejor amigo. Solo que, viniendo de ti a veces es un poco difícil de creer, por tu tendencia psicópata-

-Si bueno, así es como me gusta que lo crean, así que nada de esto fuera de aquí. Me gusta mantener mi reputación- Sirvió dos porciones iguales y un poco de vino.

-No creo poder comérmelo todo-

-¿De que hablas? Te encanta el spaghetti-

-Si, pero es demasiado, no creas que por ser caballero las amazonas comemos la misma porción de comida que ustedes. Tenemos una figura que mantener-

-Tonterías de mujeres, pero si no lo quieres todo dame la mitad- La chica vacío la mitad de su plato en el de Mascara.

-Oye y ¿Cómo es ella?- El dorado levanto la vista con el spaghetti a medias, lo sorbió de golpe y elevo los ojos en una expresión pensativa.

-Pues, no podría encontrar diferencia entre uno de mis experimentos y ella- La amazona hizo una mueca extraña con los ojos desencajados y el tenedor se le cayo de la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Pues que le vio Afrodita?- Mascara se río sonoramente.

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara. Fue una broma tonta, la verdad es que no es fea, al contrario. Pero parece un poco descuidada y…rara-

-Lo raro es pariente de lo feo-

-Bueno digamos raro en sentido de personalidad. Pero son muy los gusto del pescado, yo jamás me fijaría en una flacucha como esa-

-Ay por favor, tu también tienes gustitos dignos de señalar-

-No es verdad, en cuanto a mujeres se refiere soy muy cuidadoso de elegir a la mejor. Y con mejor, me refiero en todo los sentidos- El dorado guiño un ojo y se hecho otra fila de fideos. La chica rodó los ojos.

-¿A si?... ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?- Mascara se atraganto con la comida y su rostro por poco se pone azul. Se golpeo el pecho mientras tosia.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Es una pregunta sencilla que puedes responder sin necesidad de ahogarte con la comida-

-Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan- Le reprendió ceñudo.

-Ay por favor, somos hermanos-

-Con mayor razón se evitan esa clase de temas, eres mujer y eres menor que yo. No voy a hablarte de eso-

-Te has tirado a mujeres tan jóvenes como yo- Un tono carmesí adorno las mejillas del dorado por unos momentos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia niña. Son temas privados-

-Esas no son razones validas para mí-

-Pues para mi si-

-¿Vas a responderme o vas a seguir evadiendo el tema?- Shaina le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria y Mascara se dejo caer contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Te responderé el día que dejes de ser virgen, lo cual nunca ocurrirá mientras yo siga con vida- Volvió a su plato de comida mientras a Shaina le pasaban todos los tonos de rojo por la cara.

-Yo no soy virgen- Se apresuró a decir la amazona -… ¿Quién te dijo…?-

-Es obvio- La interrumpió -Podría saberlo con solo mirarte de lejos- El silencio se apodero del salón donde solo se escuchaba Mascara devorando su comida.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-

-Por supuesto que no. Estas hablando con migo, los únicos capaces de reconocer algo así en este lugar son: El puto de Milo, Kanon y por supuesto yo. Todos los demás son una ni se enteran-

-¿Ellos también lo saben?-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿No es eso bueno?-

-Pues si, pero no es lo que la mayoría piensa de mi. Ya sabes eso de la "Perra fría" del santuario, todo mundo parece tenerme miedo y tener un concepto errado de mi…- El dorado frunció el ceño.

-Esas son idioteces, cualquiera que te conozca sabría que eso no es verdad y por supuesto yo tendría un montón de trabajo masacrando a una bola de perros falderos-

-Si bueno, hablo de la mayoría- Mascara soltó el tenedor y volvió a recargarse en el asiento de la silla.

-Mira Shaina, para mi eres una de las mujeres mas bonitas que he visto y si no fueras mi hermana ya habría intentado hacerte caer en mis redes, tal vez hasta me abría enamorado de ti por tu forma de ser-

-Lo dices porque eres mi hermano-

-Si bueno, en parte. Pero lo que intento decir es que eres una mujer bonita y digna de admirar-

-Olvidas que es el principal motivo para que un hombre se interese en una mujer y tomando en cuenta que tengo que llevar un pedazo de metal en el rostro, no ayuda mucho-

-Pero si te conocen sabrán como eres en persona-

-Ah claro la belleza interna, de ser así nadie sufriría por "amor"- Mascara lo pensó.

-Siee tienes razón, la belleza interna apesta. Lo que de verdad importa es el exterior- Sonrío burlonamente y dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Bah cállate. Eres el peor alentador que conozco-

-Créeme, soy la ultima persona en la que piensan para venir a subirse el animo, es mas, creo que ni siquiera lo piensan- Ambos se miraron y se soltaron a carcajadas.

-Eres un estúpido jajaja-

-Eh, eh mas respeto que soy tu hermano mayor-

-No ya, enserio ¿Cuánto fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?-

**De regreso al pueblo….**

-Y entonces el padre de la princesa Athena, osea Zeus, nos dio la oportunidad de vivir una vida "normal" y poder poner orden entre sus bastardos- Término de explicar Afrodita mientras paseaban por el parque.

-¿Pues cuantas veces fuiste al otro mundo?-

-He perdido la cuenta- Afrodita sonrió con burla al recordar todas las veces que Radamanthis los sermoneaba y les gritaba que estaban acumulando castigos para toda la eternidad. A la chica le bajo una gota por la cabeza.

-No ha sido una vida muy fácil ¿Verdad?- Afrodita encogió los hombros.

-Da igual. Ese era mi destino como caballero de Athena. Pero no me quejo- Dirigió su mirada al cielo azul y el viento ondeo sus cabellos celestes. Helena le observo estudiando sus facciones y sus gestos. El dorado la descubrió observándole con la mirada perdida y elevo una ceja curioso.

-¿Para algo?- La chica parpadeo varias veces y se ruborizo desviando la mirada.

-No, no es nada- Siguieron caminando un rato mas mientras Afrodita se sumía en sus pensamientos, repasando los hechos de toda su vida al servicio de Athena. El roce de los pequeños dedos de la chica lo sacaron de su abstracción. Bajó su vista, ella no le miraba seguía con la vista al frente, pero había entrelazado los dedos con los de él. El no dijo nada, solo apretó la mano entre la suya y siguieron con su paseo estrechando sus manos. Helena tosió un poco y se sintió mareada, el caballero la sostuvo contra su pecho para que no se tambaleara.

-¿Te siente bien?-

-Creo que me bajo un poco la presión-

-¿Desayunaste algo?-

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por quien me tomas?-

-Eres tú, se puede esperar cualquier cosa- Helena hizo un puchero en desaprobación, pero su rostro se ilumino de repente.

-Mira, algodón de azúcar- Afrodita elevo una ceja curioso y observo a Helena quien le miraba con ojos de cachorro.

-Si, eso parece-

-Compremos uno ¿Si?-

-No crees que es mucha azúcar para el organismo-

-Ay claro que no, si no lo comes todo el tiempo, es bueno para la presión baja- El dorado sonrió bonachón.

-De acuerdo, todo sea por no tener que cargarte- Bromeo y Helena le propino un golpe en el brazo.

-Que malo eres- Afrodita le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó hacia el puesto de golosina. Helena tomo asiento en una banca suspirando con melancolía. El sonido de su celular la sobresalto. Saco el móvil de bolso y contesto.

-¿Si, bueno?-

_-Helena soy yo-_

-Hola Lety ¿Que pasa?-

_-¿Como la estas pasando amiga?-_

-Pues bien, jeje. Me siento feliz-

_-Imagino que si- Se quedaron en silencia unos segundo, Helena se mordió el labio nerviosa –Lena ¿Se lo has dicho?-_

-No- Se apresuró a decir la chica.

_-Lena, debes dec….-_

-No puedo. No puedo decírselo Lety-

_-Pero no esta bien Lena, no debes mentirle. Si lo amas deberías confiar en el_-

-¿Qué me gano con eso? De todos modos lo voy a perder-

_-Pero el no hacerlo tal vez empeoren las cosas-_

-No creo que puedan estar peor-

_-Por favor Lena, solo piénsalo ¿Quieres?-_

-Lo pensare. Nos vemos- Colgó el celular y suspiro con pesadez –No puedo hacerlo-

-¿No puedes? ¿Qué cosa?- La voz hizo que a Helena se le enchinara la piel tomándola por sorpresa. Frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Qué quieres Riordan?-

-Uyuyuy ¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a las personas?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Así que ¿Todavía no le dices a tu noviecito toda la verdad?- Helena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-

-Solo escuche sin querer-

-Es igual-

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- Aquella voz hizo que a ambos les corriera un escalofrío por el espinazo. Al girarse vieron al adorado con dos algodones de azúcar y una cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, pero si es la mujer maravilla- Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas probando tu suerte estúpido?- Riordan tomo a Helena del brazo y la puso frente a él, el caballero soltó los algodones de azúcar que dieron contra el suelo y se acercó lento.

-Será mejor que la suelte si quieres seguir viviendo-

-Espérate hombre ¿No quieres saber el secretito que tu chica te ha estado guardando?- Esto tomo por sorpresa al dorado que freno de golpe.

-¿De que esta hablando este estúpido?-

-¿Conque no te lo ha dicho?- Afrodita le clavo una mirada asesina y Riordan se trago las palabras.

-No estoy hablando contigo basura- Se volvió de nuevo a Helena quien se notaba muy nerviosa -¿Qué pasa Helena?-

-No sé de que esta hablando Alen- Riordan frunció el ceño molesto.

-Zorra, yo se lo diré con gusto-

-Será mejor que te largues, si no quieres que vaya a la policía Riordan- La sonrisa abandono el rostro del muchacho quien estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al ver la expresión del dorado decidió irse. Helena paseo la mirada por todo el parque en un incomodo silencio, Afrodita aun le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien?-

-Alen por favor…-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes que entenderme, hay cosas que no puedo decirte-

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo que no puedas decirme?-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-…- Helena no respondió y Afrodita entrecerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo-

-Alen por favor. No me odies, entiendo que estés molesto pero tienes que entender- El dorado cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para marcharse –Alen por favor no te vayas- Los ojos de la chica se nublaron.

-No te odio Helena. No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera…Pero me siento decepcionado y un tanto traicionado. Yo nunca te oculte nada, estoy cansado de tus secretos- Se marcho del lugar herido sin atreverse a mirar atrás, realmente la amaba, pero le dolía saber que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en el. Helena cayó de rodillas sintiéndose mal con sigo misma por no sentirse segura de confiar su secreto al amor de su vida. Lucios se acercó a ella lamiendo sus lágrimas.

-Ay Lucios, no quería que esto terminara así. Lo he perdido para siempre- Se abrazó al can, el pobre animal emitió un aullido ligero sintiendo la tristeza de su dueña.

**Santuario de Athena…**

-¿Ya terminaste Kiki?-

-Maestro Mu, tengo mucha hambre- Se quejo el pequeño aprendiz y el Lemuriano mayor sonrió.

-De acuerdo ¿Ves que no es tan difícil terminar con los deberes?-

-Claro, usted lo dice porque no tiene que hacer todos esos ejercicios- Mu negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Anda ya ve adentro hice tu comida favorita- Al pequeño le brillaron los ojitos y entro corriendo al piso residencial. Mu estaba por seguirle pero Afrodita entro al templo completamente molesto -¿Qué tal Afrodita? ¿Hoy hace un buen día no?-

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?- El lemuriano frunció los puntitos y elevo uno curioso, pero prefirió no preguntar. Afrodita siguió de largo pero Mu se acordó de algo y lo detuvo en el acto.

-Oye Afro espera- El aludido se dio la vuelta fastidiado.

-¿Qué pasa Mu? No estoy de humor-

-Si puedo darme cuenta- Afrodita cruzo los brazos impaciente -¿Recuerdas la lista de medicamentos que me diste a investigar la otra ves?- El dorado de piscis hizo una mueca pero recordó lo que había encargado a Mu y su expresión cambio a una muy interesada.

-Oh si ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues, todas las medicinas que vienen en la lista son pastillas y medicamentos muy fuertes, se utilizan como un tratamiento para enfermedades de alto grado causadas por un mycobacterium y…-

-Habla claro- El lemuriano hizo una pausa y se rasco la frente tomando un lago respiro.

-Son medicamentos para personas con Tuberculosis- Dijo por fin. Eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada para el dorado de la doceava casa, que sintió como los colores se le iban del rostro.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, es un tratamiento. Por lo general las personas con Tuberculosis suelen tener tos con flema por más de 15 días, a veces con sangre, fiebre, sudoración nocturna, pérdida de peso…- Enumero el guardián de la primera casa, pero el dorado de piscis ya no lo escuchaba. Afrodita recordó varios de esos síntomas y todos coincidían con el comportamiento de Helena. La tos, su nueva apariencia, el pañuelo con sangre que se había encontrado en casa de la chica, los mareos. La escena del parque, el secreto que Helena le ocultaba.

-No- Murmuro el de cabellos celestes. Mu dejo de hablar al ver a su amigo tan pálido.

-¿Afro te sientes bien?-

-No puedo creerlo, no… ¡NO! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- El lemuriano estaba confundido -¡Maldición Helena! ¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- Sin decir mas salió del templo a toda prisa.

-¡Espera!- Mu intento seguirlo pero no sabia a donde iba y a pesar de su preocupación no quería entrometerse -¿Qué esta pasando?-

-¡Maestro Mu!- El grito de su pequeño aprendiz lo llamo desde el piso residencial.

-¡Ya voy!- El dorado se rasco la cabeza confundido y se dirigió al piso residencial.

Continuara…

* * *

Uff siento que a mi cabeza le sale humo xDD Por fiiin a solo dos capis del final! Espero que lo estén disfrutando y como siempre intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible ^o^ (No me mateeen)

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	8. Chapter 8

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**=El Adiós definitivo=**

**Pueblo de Atenas…**

Afrodita golpeo la puerta varias veces impaciente, toco el timbre al punto de romperlo y estuvo a escasos segundos de tumbar la puerta, de no ser que Lety salió con los ojos desencajados.

-Pero por Zeus ¿Qué le pasa? Un poco mas y me tumba la puerta-

-¿Dónde esta Helena?- La chica parpadeo varias veces confundida.

-¿No lo sabes?- El dorado frunció el ceño.

-¿Saber que?-

-La llevaron al hospital. Tuvo una crisis, justo iba de camino, me acaban de avisar- La chica frunció los labios con pena -¿No te lo dijo verdad?-

-No ¿En que hospital esta?-

-El Apolonio, pero no pue… ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- El salió sin siquiera darle tiempo de hablar. No podía esperar, esta vez no dejaría que se fuera.

**Casa de cáncer…**

-¿Mascara? ¿Hola?- Mu toco varias veces a la puerta del piso residencial. Después de varios minutos de espera, un somnoliento canceriano abrió la puerta con cara de tumba y con claras intenciones de asesinar a quien lo había despertado.

-Dame una buena razón para no arrancarte la cabeza ¿Sabes que horas son?- El lemuriano ni se inmuto.

-Siento molestarte Mascara pero…-

-Oh si, claro que lo sentirás…-

-Es Afrodita- Mascara frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Qué pasa con el?-

-No ha llegado y…-

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa?-

-Es que es sobre lo que me dio a investigar-

-Esos asuntos son entre tu y él no me jodas con…-

-¡Es lo que intento decirte con un demonio!- El canceriano se retrajo incrédulo. Mu parecía molesto he impaciente.

-De acuerdo…- El lemuriano respiro hondo para calmarse.

-Afrodita salió hace rato…la verdad no te sabría decir cual fue su reacción. Pero es sobre alguien llamado Helena y una enfermedad- Ahora Mascara presto más atención.

-¿De que hablas cejotas? No entiendo-

-Afrodita me dio a investigar una lista de medicamentos, son medicamentos para personas enfermas de Tuberculosis, una enfermedad mortal. Cuando se lo dije se puso pálido y…muy mal. Después salió corriendo del templo y no supe si ir tras el o pasarlo por alto. Pero nombro a alguien llamado Helena- Mascara cerro lentamente los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-Demonios. Ese imbécil- Con rapidez tomo una gabardina de su perchero y se calzo unas botas. Mu lo siguió de cerca cuando salieron del cuarto templo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-"Vamos" son muchos-

-Pero…- El cuarto guardián se giro de golpe.

-Tú te quedas aquí cejotas, esto es entre el pescado y yo. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿Entendiste?- Mu frunció los puntitos pero hizo caso.

-Suerte-

-Aja- El canceriano siguió de largo hasta los límites del santuario. Mu tomo asiento en las escaleras. Sus compañeros tenían serios problemas de personalidad y también en su vida personal. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su templo tratando de alejar eso de su mente.

**Hospital Apolonio, centro de Athenas…**

-¿Dónde esta Helena Jordo?-

-Señor no puede entrar con animales- La enfermera señalo al perro que había seguido al caballero desde la casa de la chica.

-¡Dígame donde esta!- Exclamo Afrodita furioso ignorando al perro.

-Ya le dije que no puede entrar con animales- Afrodita cerro sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de la mujer.

-Si no me dice en que cuarto esta ahora mismo, le voy a separa la cabeza del cuerpo-

-¡Llamare a seguridad!- Grito la mujer escandalizada, descolgando el teléfono.

-¡Argh! ¡No se moleste yo la buscare! Inpetos…- Afrodita empujo a la mujer y entro a grandes zancadas por el pasillo del hospital.

-¡Alto, alto! ¡Seguridad!- El caballero dorado busco por todas las habitaciones hasta toparse con una mujer morena y regordeta saliendo de una habitación con las letras "Jordo" en la puerta.

-Lucios, bajo la camilla- El perro movió la cola y se escondió bajo las sabanas de una camilla. Al salir, la doctora observo al hombre con una ceja curiosa.

-¿Es algún familiar de la paciente?-

-Es mi esposa- Contesto cortante. La mujer frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada -¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Cálmese, señor Jordo. Su esposa esta muy mal. Los medicamentos no ayudaron en nada, la enfermedad ya esta desarrollada en la mayoría de sus órganos. Sus células están contaminadas y rechazan cualquier tipo de medicamento. Quisimos probar otro...- Afrodita la interrumpió negando con las manos.

-Vaya al grano ¿Qué esta intentando decirme?- La doctora apretó los labios con la mirada preocupada.

-Ella esta muriendo- El caballero abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro pacientemente, calmándose a si mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?- La mujer miro a Helena a través del vidrio de la ventana.

-No pasara de esta noche- Afrodita se quedo en silencio sin expresión alguna en su rostro. La doctora toco su brazo –De verdad lo siento mucho- Sin decir más se alejó dejando solo al caballero en medio del pasillo. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de si en cuanto hubo entrado el perro. Observo a la chica tendida en aquella cama, estaba completamente pálida y desaliñada. Un tubo con suero estaba al lado de su cama, la manguera se conectaba directamente a su vena. Se acercó a la cama intentado encontrar a la pequeña niña que había conocido por primera vez, en ese cuerpo tendido sobre un montón de sabanas blancas. Su rostro demacrado y sus cabellos que en algún tiempo llegó a envidiar; sin brillo, sin vida. Sus labios estaban morados y partidos. Estiro una mano sobre el pecho de la chica. Concentrando un poco de su cosmos bajo por su tórax escaneando su interior. Efectivamente el virus estaba en todas partes, consumiendo las últimas energías que la mantenían con vida. El perro tendió el hocico al lado del rostro de su dueña con una expresión triste en sus ojos. El cerro su mano en un puño apretado, conteniendo las ganas de hacer explotar su energía interior y destruir todo a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué Lena?... Debiste decírmelo- Volvió a extender su mano para tomar la de ella. Estaba fría y casi transparente. Tomo asiento en la silla junto a la cama sin soltarla. Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose estúpido "_Maldición Lena, eres la mujer mas tonta de todo el universo entero"_

-Porque no quería que esto pasara…- El caballero abrió los ojos sorprendido, levanto la mirada. Ahí estaba ella y sus ojos ambarinos, hablaba con dificultad al pronunciar las palabras. Sintió que algo dentro de él se partía causándole un extraño dolor.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto…tu aquí viéndome de esta manera. Sintiendo lastima por mi-

-Eso no es verdad. Lena yo no…- Defendió muy serio y molesto, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Si lo haces. Hubiera sido mejor que nuestros caminos no se cruzaran de nuevo- La mirada de Helena se perdió en el techo. El caballero frunció el ceño molesto, sintiéndose de alguna manera herido por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- La chica cerró los ojos cansada.

-Porque así…- Lleno sus pulmones de aire para contener un sollozo -Porque así ambos abríamos conservado aquel primer beso, como el último recuerdo de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Fuiste mi único amigo- Helena abrió sus ojos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Afrodita apretó sus dedos alrededor de la frágil mano.

-¿De donde provino esta enfermedad Helena? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Parece que perdimos la confianza en algún momento de toda esta falsedad- La chica pudo percibir el tono severo en la voz del hombre. Giró su rostro para que no la viera llorar, sintiéndose herida por sus palabras. Pero el tenia razón y no podía culparlo por sentirse decepcionado y molesto con ella.

-El barco en el que mi tío me llevo a España, llevaba un pasajero con el virus en su cuerpo. Al parecer muchas de las personas que íbamos en ese barco nos contagiamos-Señalo su mano donde se conectaba el suero a la vena- Nadie se había percatado de ello, hasta después cuando presentaron síntomas severos y poco a poco comenzaron a morir-

-¿Qué hizo tu tío al respecto?-

-No quería que me sometieran a ningún tipo de medicamento o procedimiento. Su dinero era más importante que la salud de su única sobrina- Escupió las palabras con resentimiento –El hombre al que me llevo para casarme a la fuerza. Me rechazo. No quería tener nada que ver con una mujer incubadora de un virus mortal. Mi tío se molesto tanto, se puso como loco y perdió la razón intentando matar al hombre. Pero al final fue el quien resulto caer en la tumba, no sin antes dejarme con la familia de Riordo para saldar una deuda, obviamente yo era el pago, pero ellos no sabían que yo estaba enferma y por eso no me echaron. Viví muy poco tiempo en su casa hasta que me embarque para regresar a Grecia. Este era mi hogar cerca de ti y quería morir aquí, aunque no fuera a tu lado- Afrodita intento sonreír, pero la frialdad volvió a su rostro cuando Helena tosió precipitadamente manchando la almohada de sangre.

-Me ocultaste muchas cosas en nuestra ultima conversación Helena ¿Sigues con el juego de querer inventarme historias? Recuerda que ya no somos unos niños. Esto que me has dicho ¿Lo olvidaste o simplemente no creíste que seria importante?- La chica frunció el ceño.

-No creí que realmente te importara- Afrodita se levanto de la silla tirándola en el acto y con el rostro contraído del coraje.

-¡Sigues tomando las decisiones por mi! ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?- El caballero golpeo la pared haciendo un hoyo tremendo, Lucios se sobresalto levantando la cabeza. Afrodita respiró pacientemente y se inclino en la cama apoyándose en sus nudillos –Me importa Lena…me importa por el hecho de que eres tu. No quiero… Despedirme de ti de esta manera- La chica dejo escapar un sollozo ahogado

–Alen no te voy a mentir. Tengo mucho miedo- El levanto el rostro pura frialdad y dureza como mascara del dolor que sentía en su pecho –No quiero morir. No con estas cuatro paredes haciéndome sentir que ya no tengo salida- Afrodita se inclino sobre ella para tomarla en sus brazos -¿Qué haces?- El can se levanto mirando a ambos a la expectativa.

-Voy a cumplir tu último deseo-

-Pero…-

-Cállate, no quiero una palabra más. Vamos Lucios- La chica bufo molesta pero no dijo nada y el caballero desconecto la manguera del suero cubriendo su mano con un pedazo de tela.

**Mientras tanto en los pasillos del hospital…**

-¡Les digo que ese hombre me amenazo y entro sin autorización!- Gritaba histérica la enfermera encargada de recepción.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto uno de los policías buscando a algún hombre con la descripción dada por la enfermera.

-Debe estar en el cuarto de la paciente con Tuberculosis. La tenemos bien ubicada para que el virus no contamine a los demás pacientes…miren es aquí- La enfermera señalo la habitación pero a través del vidrio todos vieron que estaba completamente vacía – ¡Ay por Dios! ¡Se llevaron a la paciente!- La enfermera entro alarmada a la habitación gritando como loca. Los policías buscaron a la doctora encargada de la paciente. Nadie se había percatado de que la ventana estaba abierta.

….

Afrodita estaba sentado en un mirador con Helena en sus brazos. La noche dejaba que las luces iluminaran la ciudad y los colores bañaran los edificios como la aurora boreal reflejándose en el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba desaparecida, señal de que había luna nueva, y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto formando algunas constelaciones. El viento hizo que sus cabellos se mecieran gentilmente acariciando el lunar bajo su ojo.

-Jamás había venido a este lugar- Susurro Helena acomodando un mechón opaco detrás de su oreja.

-Yo suelo hacerlo cuando quiero estar solo. Vivir en un lugar con muchas personas no te da oportunidad de tener un poco de privacidad- Comento Afrodita observando la ciudad, un hermoso espectáculo de luces. Helena se aferro a la camisa del caballero sintiendo el frío viento del invierno. Afrodita le abrazo frotando sus delgados brazos. Pero estaba muy fría. La chica tosió manchando de sangre su camisa.

-Perdona… Ya manche tu camisa- Afrodita hizo una mueca.

-No importa, tengo otras dos iguales-

-¿Sigues molesto con migo?- Sintió como él tomo aire y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Si Helena. Aun me molesta el hecho de que me mintieras- La chica bajo el rostro con remordimiento –Pero aprendí a amar esa parte de ti, después de todo yo también tengo secretos, como la mayoría de las personas que nos rodean. Aunque eso no quite el hecho de que me mentiste y me ocultaste algo importante, a mi…a mi-

-Lo siento mucho Alen-

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para sentirlo?- Helena levanto su rostro cuando una gota de agua cayo sobre sus manos. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al caballero con lágrimas en su rostro. Jamás lo había visto llorar. Pero su rostro aun estaba serio he inmutable. La chica prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar ese breve momento junto a su único amigo. Su único amor.

-Te amo Alen…y siempre te amare. Esta enfermedad no es nada comparada con el dolor que siento de no poder quedarme contigo por siempre- Murmuro con la voz quebrada. Afrodita siguió con la vista al frente. Serio, con sus ojos vidriosos y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Yo también, te amo Helena…y siempre serás la única en mi corazón, aunque te veas horrible como lo estas ahora- Correspondió con voz fría ocultando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, ni siquiera podía sonar burlesco o sarcástico al hacer una broma. Helena sonrió por el intento de broma oculta bajo su voz cruda y severa. Cerró sus ojos, recordando los momentos que habían compartido juntos, tanto buenos como malos. Como hubiera querido tener muchos mas recuerdos hermosos junto a él.

-Creí que te había perdido, que no volvería a verte antes de irme...Aunque tal vez parezca que no hay mucha diferencia- La chica sonrió triste -¿Me regalarías un último beso?- Afrodita la observo. Con esa pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Bajo sus labios hasta los de ella. Un pequeño beso que transmitía más que mil palabras. Sus labios estaban fríos, pero su corazón ardía. Sintió el sabor de las lagrimas saldas y abrió sus ojos para terminar el beso. Ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Escucho su suave risa ocultando un lastimero sollozo -Siempre seré tuya...siempre…- Pudo decir antes de quedarse muda. El viento dejo de soplar, haciendo sonar su risa como un pequeño eco. El silencio inundo el lugar con el oleaje del mar como único sonido. Afrodita sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos, tan fría como el hielo, ligera como una pluma y sin pulso. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Enterrando su rostro en sus platinados y opacos cabellos. Trago fuerte sintiendo la garganta arderle por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos sin cesar.

-Yo siempre seré tuyo Lena…siempre- Susurro contra su frío cuello sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y aferrando sus manos con la otra. Helena había muerto en sus brazos, bajo aquella noche estrellada y un beso como su segunda despedida. Solo que esta vez, ella no volvería más. El caballero sabía, que esa era la única promesa que podría cumplirle. Y la única promesa que podría cumplirse a si mismo. Lucios que se había mantenido en silencio y quieto en todo momento, se arrimó a la pareja y elevo su cabeza a la bóveda estrellada de la noche profiriendo un aullido de dolor. Ambos, el caballero y el can sentían que una parte de su corazón había muerto.

Continuara…

* * *

Me inspire mucho en esta capitulo u,u…creo que inunde mi teclado antes no me electrocute. Lo escribí mientras veía Edward Scissorhands, una de mis pelis favoritas TwT…y la última parte la escribí con la canción de Ice Dance. Ayyyy que tisteee T_T

Por favor no me maten T_T es que… no todos los finales son felices u,u…pero bueno, aun queda un capitulo, la respuesta de Mascara en el. Sigan al pendiente de las actualizaciones plisss

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	9. Chapter 9

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**=Un nuevo comienzo=**

Mascara estaba furioso y desesperado, había buscado en todos los lugares posibles donde debiera estar el caballero de piscis, pero simplemente no daba con el. En medio de la calle y con las manos en las caderas hecho la cabeza hacia atrás con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Dónde estas maldito anfibio desnaturalizado?- Cerro los ojos intentando buscar el cosmos de su amigo, pero no percibía nada. Un trueno resonó por todas las calles de Atenas previniendo una tormenta. La luz de un rayo perdido, ilumino el rostro del canceriano justo cuando abrió sus ojos al acordarse de que Afrodita tenia un lugar al que solía ir cuando tenia deseos de estar solo –Espero no estas errado- Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer empapando su cabello haciéndole perder volumen, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al monte de la ninfa. Con la velocidad que llevaba no tardo en llegar y ver al guardián del doceavo templo sentado en la vertiente del acantilado. Con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados intentando recuperar el aliento, le grito en forma de reproche -¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿En que estabas pensando estúpido? ¿Qué no tienes cerebro?... ¿Me estas oyendo? ¡Te estoy hablando pedazo de…- Mascara se trago las palabras ahogando una exclamación y dio un paso atrás al percibir la tristeza en el corazón del caballero frente a él, había una alteración en su cosmos -¿Afro?- Tanteo con la voz en vilo -¿Afrodita que pasa?- Con paso lento se acercó a su amigo solo para ser testigo de algo que nadie jamás tendría la suerte de presenciar.

Ahí a sus pies, estaba uno de los caballeros mas fuertes en la orden de Athena, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, dolor en sus ojos y la tristeza apuñalando su corazón. En sus brazos estaba la persona que amaba, o al menos eso era lo que Afrodita le había confesado la tarde de ese mismo día. Sin saber que decir o hacer Mascara trago fuerte sintiendo que la saliva raspaba en su garganta, nunca en su vida se había sentido así y menos sentir pena por su amigo, que con el tiempo se había convertido en un hermano para el. Hacia unas horas era un caballero feliz y ahora parecía un espíritu.

-Se…fue- Murmuro apenas el caballero de piscis con la voz quebrada. El guardián de cáncer apenas si lo podía creer, ver a su amigo en ese estado tan deplorable, los mechones celestes se le adherían al rostro y mantenía a la chica apretada contra su pecho. La piel de la joven estaba amoratada por la falta de circulación, sin un latir de corazón, la sangre se estaba coagulando. Mascara clavo una rodilla en la tierra y se encorvó estirando un brazo para comprobar que la chica en efecto había muerto.

-Afro, debes dejarla ir- Intento hacer que su amigo soltara un poco su agarre pero solo consiguió que este se aferrara con mas desesperación.

-No…-

-Afro suéltala, debes dejar que su cuerpo descanse-

-No, no voy a dejarla sola otra vez-

-Necesito que la sueltes- El dorado de piscis comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante, impidiendo que Mascara se acercara a la chica. Suspiro frustrado y aparto la mano que intentaba alejarle.

-No debí dejarla nunca, no debí dejarla sola, ella me necesitaba y yo…-

-Escúchame-

-¡No! ¡Déjame!-

-¡Afrodita mírame!-

-¡No!-

-¡MIRAME!- Mascara le tomo el rostro con ambas manos gritándole prácticamente en la cara. Esto pareció traer de vuelta a la realidad al caballero de piscis, observo a su amigo y pudo percibir preocupación en el, el agua goteaba desde las puntas de sus cabellos y corrían por sus rostros como una cortina transparente –Debes dejarla ir, por mucho que la aferres a ti no va a volver…esta muerta Afro- Por unos momentos el sonido de las gotas chocando contra el suelo fue lo único que escucharon. La verdad de aquellas palabras sacudió al caballero como un puñetazo y se mordió el labio asintiendo con la cabeza. Mascara sonrió de lado y ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie. Ambos caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el santuario. En el cementerio hicieron una tumba improvisada para la joven. Fue muy difícil para el colocar el cuerpo de Helena en la fría tierra, pero fue incluso más difícil cubrirla con la misma. Cuando terminaron, ambos estaban cubiertos de lodo y completamente empapados. El canceriano clavo su pala en la tierra mientras Afrodita colocaba unas rosas sobre el montículo.

-Gracias- Mascara hizo una especie de bufido.

-Si, bueno. No es que me importe, pero pienso cobrártela…algún día- Afrodita intento sonreír y levanto el rostro para que la lluvia purificara su ser.

-Tal vez esto haya sido lo mejor para ambos- Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-¿De veras crees eso?-

-No, pero me gusta pensar que si. Me ayuda a alejar el dolor- El dorado de cáncer sabia que estaba mintiendo, pues por dentro estaba desmoronándose.

-¿Tanto la amabas?-

-No Mascara- El canceriano frunció el ceño desconcertado y volteo a ver a su amigo quien le devolvió la mirada –La amo- Dijo por fin y volvió su rostro hacia el cielo. Mascara no hizo ningún comentario. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos.

-Creo que la lluvia te hizo corto circuito en los cables- Hablo por fin el de cabello corto. Afrodita hizo una mueca de burla y se dio vuelta.

-Eres un imbécil Mascara- El italiano soltó una carcajada, al parecer su amigo recuperaba el buen humor, ya de por si era difícil no decir algo sin meter la pata en una situación como esa. Solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo.

-Si bueno, pero no tanto como tu. Vayamos a cambiarnos. Me siento como un marrano en su chiquero- Rodeo los hombros de su amigo.

-Te ves como un marrano en su chiquero-

-Espera a que te veas en un espejo, sufrirás tanto como yo- Ambos se fueron en dirección a los templos, Afrodita hecho un ultimo vistazo a la tumba antes de salir del cementerio.

….

Los días siguientes al suceso, Afrodita no cambio en nada su actitud. De hecho se había vuelto mas retraído, silencioso y ermitaño, limitándose a presentarse en el templo principal solo cuando se requería su presencia. Mas no salía de su templo ni para entrenar, ni para hacer las compras de la semana. Mascara iba seguido a verle intentando por primera vez en su vida animar a su amigo o rogarle que saliera a entrenar con el, pero tenia tan arraigada la tristeza en su corazón que era como hablar con la pared. Lucios se paseaba inquieto por el templo intentando llamar la atención de su ahora dueño.

-No es sano que te quedes todo el día encerrado en este lugar. Ya ni siquiera le prestas atención a tus rosas, de no ser porque te levantas para siquiera darte un baño tendrías los huesos atrofiados-

-Mm-

-No puedes pasarte toda la vida así. Tienes que superarlo ya sea hoy o mañana pero te quiero fuera de este templo-

-Mm- Mascara resoplo con fastidio. ¡Ya esta! sabia que tal vez su amigo necesitaría unos días para recuperarse, pero ya habían pasado toda una semana y Afrodita estaba peor que antes. Sus compañeros ya sospechaban y muchos querían saber que sucedía. Pero el caballero de piscis no quería hablar con nadie y Mascara no era precisamente una fuente de información publica.

-¡Hey! ¡Animal! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-Mm- El caballero de cáncer hecho chispas por lo ojos completamente arto y si fuera dinamita, el santuario ya abría volado por los aires. Se levanto del sofá tan rápido que el can se había puesto a la defensiva al verlo.

-Bien, como quieras ¿Por qué no te cuelgas del techo o te cortas las venas? Tal vez nos hagas un favor a todos y terminas con esto de una vez por todas- Mascara salió del templo molesto por la actitud de su amigo. Tal vez no podía entender porque jamás había pasado por algo así o tal vez por el hecho de que era un insensible psicópata. Pero al menos hacia el intento de animar a su mejor amigo y eso era algo que le estaba costando su reputación, orgullo y dignidad. El can se acercó al dorado de piscis recostando la cabeza en el regazo del caballero. Afrodita le volteo a ver y acaricio la cabeza del can quien lo miraba con ojos tristes.

-Lo se. Mascara tiene razón, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo-

…

Al siguiente día, después de toda una semana de recluirse en su templo como todo un loco ermitaño. Afrodita hizo su aparición en el coliseo para entrenar junto con sus compañeros, quienes no tardaron en bombardearlo con preguntas. Los muchachos se conformaron con un simple "Estaba enfermo y me puse en cuarentena" últimamente las enfermedades volaban por el santuario como plaga, así que no fue difícil de creer. En todo el día Mascara apenas si le dirigió la palabra, todavía estaba molesto con el y después de la segunda pelea había desaparecido del coliseo.

-Bueno, ya se le pasara- Afrodita encogió los hombros y estiro los brazos con cansancio mientras se dirigía con pasos lentos a su templo.

-He Afro ¿Qué tal?- El aludido levanto la cabeza para ver a Mu frente a él, como siempre sereno y tranquilo. El dorado de piscis lo miro con recelo mientras pasaba junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa Mu?- El lemuriano sonrío con suavidad.

-Eso mismo te pregunto ¿Ocurre algo? Has estado un poco distraído y tú cosmos se siente un poco diferente-

-Estoy bien, acabo de salir de una gripe horrible ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué saltara de alegría? No es algo nuevo por aquí-

-Aah- Mu asintió con la cabeza levemente y cruzo los brazos mirando en otra dirección- ¿Y que tal la vida en el doceavo templo? ¿No te sientes un poco solo? Aislado de tus compañeros- Pregunto como si fuera algo común.

-No…me gusta la soledad y ya te dije que estoy bien- Respondió con fastidio, pero Afrodita sabía que sonaba dudoso. Siempre había aborrecido la soledad de aquella existencia –Tengo que irme-

-Claro, charlaremos en otro momento- Afrodita hizo una especie de bufido sarcástico.

-Si claro. Estaré ansioso- Siguió de largo ignorando la despedida del caballero. Mu sonrió mientras veía salir a su amigo, comprendía su manera de actuar y confiaba que algún día lo superaría.

**Templo de piscis…**

Después de pasar los templos y dando gracias a Zeus que sus compañeros todavía no regresaban del entrenamiento. Afrodita se dispuso a regar las rosas que después de una semana de no darles ni bola, ya estaban hasta sentidas con el caballero.

-Necesito comprar abono- Camino hasta la cocina para llenar su regadera de agua y seguir con su labor. Lucios entro corriendo a la estancia y se le tiro encima cuan largo era -¡Lucios no! ¡Quítate!- Después de ser arremetido y bañado de babas, Afrodita pudo incorporarse mientras dirigía una mirada severa al can -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ¡Eres un maleducado!- El can bajo la cabeza con ojos tristes –No pongas esa cara, no voy a caer en tus trucos y…-

_-Afrodita, se requiere tu presencia en el templo principal por órdenes de la princesa-_ La voz de Shion resonó en todos los rincones del doceavo templo asustando al can y alertando al caballero. Afrodita rodó los ojos y suspiro largo y tendido, se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

-Ya arreglare cuentas contigo mas tarde- Lucios movió la cabeza de lado y el caballero salió del templo sintiéndose estúpido hablándole a un perro.

**Templo principal…**

Al entrar al salón del gran patriarca se encontró con el mismo parado justo al lado del trono dándole la espalda. Al percatarse de que Afrodita se aproximaba Shion se dio la vuelta y el caballero clavo una rodilla en la alfombra roja con un brazo en el pecho.

-Afrodita caballero de piscis presentándose ¿Me ha llamado?- El patriarca asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Por supuesto hijo. Puedes ponerte de pie- Afrodita se irguió.

-¿Puedo saber porque se requiere mi presencia excelencia?- Shion parpadeo varias veces y tomo asiento en el trono.

-Pues veras, nos hemos enterado de los sucesos que giran en torno a tu reciente reclusión- Afrodita abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla y torció los labios.

-No quiero sonar grosero su señorita, pero creo que eso es asunto mío y…-

-Y como tu familia que somos creo que tenemos el derecho de preocuparnos por ti- Athena entro por las cortinas detrás del trono con un semblante serio. Las palabras de la Diosa dejaron sin palabras al caballero, que ni bien entro volvió a clavar la rodilla en el piso en señal de respeto. Shion volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Sentimos mucho tu perdida Afrodita, pero el tiempo apremia- El aludido levanto el mentón y suspiro paciente.

-Gracias, pero con todo respeto princesa yo no…-

-No seas tan altanero con ellos Alen, después de todo solo se preocupan por ti- Algo duro, semejante a un ladrillo, se alojó en su pecho. Afrodita profirió una exclamación y se levanto tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Busco por todo el lugar pero no había nadie más, solo la princesa y el patriarca.

-¿Pasa algo Afrodita?- El dorado frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo…lo siento princesa ¿Puedo retirarme? Creo que estoy un poco cansado- Saori sonrío satisfecha y asintió.

-Por supuesto caballero- Afrodita hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta.

-Pero antes- Las palabras de la princesa lo detuvieron –Creo que hay alguien que desea acompañarte- El dorado se giro un tanto exasperado, pero estuvo a punto de devolver todo el desayuno de esa mañana dé la impresión que se llevo. Frente a él, justo al lado de la princesa, estaba la mujer que hacia mas de una semana había enterrado en el cementerio de los limites en el santuario.

-Hel…Helena- Logro balbucear sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. La chica lo observo por unos segundos y ladeo la cabeza para mirar a la princesa detrás suyo. La princesa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Adelante- Helena volvió la mirada al frente y echó a andar hacia el caballero con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a él. Sus ojos chocaron con los hermosos estanques aquamarinos del dorado.

-Alen- Movió la cabeza al tiempo que las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por su rostro. Afrodita levanto una mano para retirar las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro, sus ojos dorados le veían con intensidad.

-Si estoy soñando no quiero volver a despertar- Enredo un riso platinado en su dedo.

-Estas tan despierto como todos nosotros hijo- Le aseguro el patriarca. Afrodita frunció el ceño.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- El dorado se dirigió a la princesa y al patriarca -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- El lemuriano y la Diosa se miraron.

-Pues, Mascara nos contó todo Afrodita- El caballero parpadeo incrédulo –Estaba preocupado por ti y nos contó lo que paso entre tu y Helena. Su enfermedad y bueno…la perdida- Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Por qué?- Afrodita aun no entendía.

-¿No estas feliz Afrodita?- Saori se sintió confundida. El dorado se sentía igual de confundido y con mil sentimientos encontrados.

-¿Puedo retirarme?- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la respuesta, pero Shion asintió.

-Puedes retirarte- Concedió y el dorado hizo una reverencia tomando a Helena de la mano para llevársela. Antes de salir de la estancia se detuvo sin mirar atrás.

-Gracias- Sin decir más salió del lugar dejando a Shion y a la princesa más contentos.

**Templo de Piscis….**

-Alen ¿Podrías parar un poco?- Se quejo la chica justo cuando entraban al piso residencial. El caballero la soltó en el acto dándole la espalda.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? Yo mismo…- La voz se le quebró -Yo mismo te enterré con mis manos- La chica se removió incomoda.

-Bueno, pues la verdad no podría explicártelo. Mi alma estaba en el hades y de pronto me vi frente a una mujer muy bonita de cabellos negros y me dijo que todavía no era mi tiempo. Después de eso estaba frente a la señorita Saori y me hizo un millón de preguntas de cómo nos conocimos y que es lo que había pasado y algo sobre tu amigo el pesado…-

-¿Mascara?-

-Si ese. La verdad es que la primera ves me dio una mala impresión, pero…de no ser por el, yo no estaría aquí- Hubo unos minutos de silencio que para Helena parecieron horas de tortura -¿Pasa algo Alen? ¿Estas molesto? ¿No querías que…?- Las palabras se perdieron cuando la apretó contra él de improviso, rodeándola con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda y los hombros, levantándole el pelo, acariciándole la nuca. Helena movió la cabeza y sintió los labios del dorado por sobre su cabello, justo por encima de la sien... más abajo, en el pómulo, en el carrillo. Con voz irregular, le habló al oído.

-Por Zeus. Te eché tanto de menos- Aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos y la abrazo tan fuerte que ella temió que le quebrara los huesos.

-Alen, tranquilo no voy a irme- El cuerpo de el tembló.

-Lo siento- Dijo, casi con un gemido, y la meció en sus brazos –Siento no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas-

-Siempre estuviste conmigo Alen, no te sientas mal por nada. Ahora estamos juntos y tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo- Se miraron por unos instantes, perdiéndose en la intimidad de sus pupilas intentando llegar hasta sus corazones.

-Te amo…- La chica parpadeo varias veces y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa con hoyuelos que indicaba que se había quedado más tranquila.

-Yo también te amo Alen- Por un momento su expresión cambio a una preocupada –Alen tengo que decirte algo- El caballero frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Helena vaciló pero decidió que no abría mas secretos entre ellos.

-La señorita Saori, me advirtió que, bueno, debido a la forma en que morí fue natural, mi organismo esta un poco debilitado- Afrodita arrugo el entrecejo confundido.

-No entiendo- La chica hizo una mueca extraña. A decir verdad esas no eran tan malas noticias pero tampoco muy buenas.

-A lo que me refiero, es que yo debía morir. Mí tiempo ya había llegado Alen, pero me dieron una oportunidad de volver contigo. No me preguntes porque, realmente no se cual fue el motivo de mi regreso. Pero estoy propensa porque mi organismo esta débil debido a la enfermedad que me mato- El dorado entrecerró los ojos sopesando las palabras. Pero entendía que ella estaba ahí con el y de algún modo su cuerpo tardaría en recuperar lo que había perdido a lo largo de su enfermedad.

-Entiendo Lena. Pero no te preocupes, estarás bien y yo me encargare de eso- Le jalo un mechón de cabello platinado para acercarla mas y besar sus pequeños labios. Cuando se alejaron un poco para tomar aire, Helena le miro con ojos seductores.

-¿De veras? Entonces…- Entro corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio principal –Recuperemos el tiempo perdido- Afrodita elevo una ceja curioso y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por su rostro.

-Ya te dije que no es bueno provocar a un hombre Lena por muy bello que sea- Como respuesta, una pierna desnuda se asomo por el marco de la puerta –Estas jugando con fuego niña- La pierna bailoteo y se introdujo en la habitación con rapidez. El dorado negó con la cabeza divertido y no tardo en aparecer por el marco de la puerta –Yo te lo advertí- El la abrazó con fuerza un largo momento, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su proximidad, de su fragancia y del contacto de su cuerpo. Tomó la boca de Helena con fiereza mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos en la melena celeste de él, lo saboreaba, como si fuera un fruto exótico y preciado... algo que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

Afro cerro de un puntapié la puerta del dormitorio, la levanto en brazos y la depositó con suavidad sobre el colchón alto; después, se enderezó y permitió que su mirada la devorara. Helena pestañeó y rompió el contacto visual para pasear la mirada por la habitación. La colcha de raso sobre la que yacía tuvo la fortuna de recibir una larga caricia de su mano igual de suave. Contempló la enorme cama y la madera tallada, toda la habitación era hermosa.

-¿Esta es tu habitación?- El asintió.

-¿Te gusta?- La sonrisa de Helena fue la respuesta. Mantuvo cautivos los ojos de Afro mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la blusa con sus delicados dedos. El dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella lo detuvo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Sonriendo altanero, obedeció. Permaneció donde estaba, aunque el fuego que ardía en él empezaba a descontrolarse. Ella se encogió de hombros para que la blusa resbalara hacia abajo, y el dorado vio la prenda de seda de color crema que llevaba debajo. Se levantó de la cama para quitarse la falda larga y después, lo miró como un caramelo preparado especialmente para deleite suyo. El encaje de color crema le acariciaba los muslos y dejaba al descubierto las curvas de sus pequeños senos. Mientras Afro sonreía divertido, Helena repitió las palabras de él.

-¿Te gusta?- Afro solo pudo reír antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra él. Cuando levantó con las manos el exiguo encaje para sujetarle las caderas, las encontró desnudas. Helena había hecho aquello para él. Para complacerlo. Para excitarlo hasta rayar la locura, pensó. Movió las caderas para que el bulto agónico que le oprimía la cremallera entrara en contacto con el centro de la chica. Levantó una mano para apartarle el delicado tirante y dejar al descubierto un seno. Mientras con la mano le atormentaba el pezón para reducirlo a un tenso guijarro, le habló, deslizando los labios por su cuello.

-¿Quieres volverme loco, niña? Espero que estés segura. He pasado el punto sin retorno- La depositó nuevamente en la cama y ella lo vio forcejear con la camisa. Sin vacilar, Afro se desnudó por completo. Estaba impaciente por invadir el exquisito cuerpo de Helena. Vio que ella clavaba la mirada en su erección mientras subía al colchón, ansioso por poseerla. Entonces, se contuvo. La tenía para toda la noche, no, para toda la eternidad. No necesitaba hacerla suya apresuradamente. Podía amarla despacio, ponerla tan frenética como ella a él. Helena alargó los brazos, con los ojos nublados por la pasión -¿Tanta prisa tienes, dulce Lena? ¿Me negarías la oportunidad de torturarte como me has hecho a mi?-

-¿De que hablas?- Helena se hizo la confundida.

-Oh tu sabes de lo que hablo. Si que lo sabes- Exploro su cuerpo como un hombre en busca del nuevo mundo, despertando pasiones ocultas y sensaciones que la llevaban mas allá de la locura. Helena sentía que su cuerpo ardía como si las llamas de una hoguera encadenaran su piel y penetraran en lo más íntimo de su cuerpo.

-No, ya no más. No puedo...-

-Claro que puedes ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Se elevó para cubrirla por completo con su cuerpo y la abrió con su erección. Estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo. La penetró sin previo aviso rompiendo su inocencia en el acto. Helena se estremeció mientras la embestía una y otra vez. No le dio tiempo a recuperarse de la primera explosión. Condujo su cuerpo trémulo al siguiente orgasmo. Sujetándola con los brazos, la obligó a aceptar cada embestida. Cubrió su boca con la de él y hundió la lengua. La penetró más deprisa, y cuando ella le hundió las uñas en la espalda, él supo que estaba otra vez al límite. Cuando lo pasó, ahogó sus gemidos con la boca, cayendo al precipicio con ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló con la sacudida de la liberación. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella exhausto y húmedo. Descanso la cabeza entre los pequeños montículos de su pecho mientras Helena acariciaba sus cabellos celestes, tan exhausta como el comenzaba a sentir que el sueño la vencía.

-Quiero vivir por siempre Alen, disfrutando este momento a tu lado- El dorado se incorporo para acostarse al lado de ella y acomodarla en la seguridad de su pecho.

-Lo haras Lena. Vivirás por siempre- Susurro sobre su cabeza depositando un beso en su frente.

-¿Contigo?- Murmuró, prácticamente incapaz de mover los labios. El la acerco mas cubriendo sus cuerpos con la sabana.

-¿Pues con quien mas tonta? Claro que conmigo- La joven sonrió antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, el dorado la observo unos minutos antes de seguirla hacia los territorios de Morfeo.

_Siempre tuyo, siempre mía…siempre nuestro mi querida Lena…_

**Fin**

* * *

FIUUU por fin pude terminar ^0^…Que creyeron pillines? Que dejaría al pobre Afro solito? No, no, no. Io no podría hacerle eso a mi Afro ToT.

Pero no o preocupéis gente que esta historia de amor solo empieza, si quieren leer la continuaron de este fic, solo tienen que seguir al pendiente de las actualizaciones y no perderse ninguna historia sobre los santitos dorados *o* recuerden que es una saga completa y cada pareja sigue su curso en todas las historias n,n

Les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que siguieron este fic de principio a fin, espero que les haya gustado y para cualquier duda o aclaración no olviden escribirme n,n

Saludos a todos!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


End file.
